Darkness of Dusk
by justa-mom
Summary: The Cullens are Carpathians, a different breed of vampire. They have new talents and new enemies. They are Guardians of humans. Bella and her friends are innocent school girls caught up in an otherworldly battle. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**EPOV**

Twilight was always his favorite time of night. He sat in silence looking out over the small town of Forks. The fog was rolling in and there was a cold nip in the air. He tucked his long coat close around his body to prevent the flapping from drawing attention as he leaped from building to building. Always in the shadows, nothing more than a shift in the corner of someone's peripheral vision. This was his routine, his born responsibility. He was a guardian of the humans.

He remembered two months ago when he came to rest here at this small Washington town. He had notified his family of his new location. His brothers, of course, began bombarding him with questions. Why was he there? Had he had another premonition like before the last massacre? What had drawn him there? Actually the last one was a question he had asked himself many times lately. He had scanned this entire area and found no reason for his uneasiness. No strange happenings in the news, no people disappearing, no rise in crime. So what exactly **had** brought him here? He shook his head to clear it of the cobwebs as he continued to glance out over the horizon.

**JPOV**

I could feel his confusion, his trepidation. My older brother was normally the most down to earth and matter of fact about our lives. He took his training seriously and had no reservations whatsoever about what his duties were on this planet. Protect the humans at any cost. I had seen him put his life on the line far too many times in his years. I reached out mentally to the eldest of us asking him if he wanted to join me in a hunt so we could discuss Edward. He agreed to meet me that evening so I made my normal scan over the city and disappeared into the shadows to meet Emmet.

I had climbed to the very top of the redwood. It was one of my favorite places. So tall and majestic, reminding me in a way of our very existence. Watching over the forest in its own way. I heard Emmet long before he got there. Not like anything or anyone else would have heard it, I heard him in my mind. We had this connection between the three of us, it was there from birth, part of the instilled enhancements our kind had evolved over the years. He ran swiftly and silently, not even the crickets stopped their song as he passed. To them and the animals it was simply a breeze passing along and never disturbing their quiet little world.

**EMPOV**

I knew exactly where to meet my brother without either of us having to say it. His favorite place in California was the redwoods, and I had to admit it was a beautiful and quiet location. I found him at the top and hunched down on the limb next to him as I looked out over the stillness.

_ Are you feeling it too? With Edward I mean. There is something he isn't telling us._

We only had to think the words in our minds. It preserved the silence we all cherished. He continued to look out over the horizon for a brief moment before answering.

_ I'm sure there is something there that pulled him, I'm just not sure that it is as safe and platonic as he claims. You remember the last time he was drawn to a location out of the blue. It was 1 day before the Columbine Massacre at the school. He has never forgiven himself for not catching that in time. I just hope if there is something brewing that he calls to us in time. _

_ I agree, Jasper. It's not like him at all. Normally he is the one telling us to be safe first and not to jump into things without completely evaluating the situation. _He nodded in agreement. I was distracted by a movement in the far left quadrant and smiled at my little brother as I leaped down for a quick snack.

**EPOV**

Another day was awakening, although you really couldn't tell it much here. Fog still thick and light mist falling. The humans were beginning to move about so I carefully stayed out of sight. Until I could find the reason I was brought here, I could offer them no solace, so no reason for them to even know I existed.

I ran by the school for a quick once over, just to make sure. It was quiet except for the principal who was just arriving. There were no other thoughts at all emanating from the building. Suddenly I stopped in the parking lot, it wasn't fear or agitation that froze me, it was more of a brief picture that flashed in my head. I followed it to a parking place and just stood there, out in the open. Whatever it was had drawn me out like a deer in headlights. But as briefly as it had arrived, it had vanished. I reached down and brushed my hand up and down my opposite arm, the hair was standing on end. Goosebumps, ME? What exactly was it that I felt? It wasn't a call exactly, it wasn't either of my brothers, they were too precise. It was more like a premonition only I'm not sure what it was I almost saw. I headed out of town to the nearby wooded area in search of a quick meal before my day resumed.

I was moving slowly which for our kind was easy. I just let the woods direct me to the sounds that I heard. I picked up the soft breathing of a large elk and began to shift my movement in that direction. That's when it hit me. So strong I fell to my knees hard. Someone was screaming in my head! A female voice so clear and so frightened! A terrifying, blood curdling, fear ran through my body so fast it was as if my reason for existance was in jeopardy. The overwhelming feeling tied my stomach into knots. Something was there, something needed me, NOW! I turned and ran, not even knowing myself where I was going. I was no more than a flash as I maneuvered through the streets. I heard it and saw it and **felt **it simultaneously. The exact parking space I had stood in just a little bit earlier. A van moving so fast, a girl frozen in fear. I moved without thought. _NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ I screamed in my head. I reached out my hand and caught the van just seconds before she was squashed. She fell backwards and bumped her head on the ground as I made sure the van didn't recoil and slide back into her. As soon as I saw she was alive I dissipated into mist and was gone before she could realize I wasn't just a dream.

I was never so thankful in my life for our gifts. I sat on the edge of the cafeteria building, breathing heavily as I tried to compose myself. My brothers had felt the flow and was bombing me again. _Edward what happened? Are you ok? You better answer us or we are on our way there!! _

_ I'm ok. I'll explain in just a minute, let me get myself together. It was just an automobile accident with a human. _

_ We aren't buying that Edward. We don't know what happened but THAT was far more than an accident. We felt the surge of power hit you like a nuclear explosion. Talk to us brother, fill us in._

_ Ok ok! __I had gone into the woods for a quick hunt and something I truly can't explain buckled my knees. I have never had a surge like that. But all I knew was that I __**had**_ _to save someone and I only had seconds to do it. It was like someone called to me psychically. But you guys are the only ones who ever has been able to do that. That was the most unusual thing that has ever happened to me. _

That was truth, I was still shaking from the adrenaline charge I always got from things like this. I sat there resting on my legs as I watched the students rushing to the girl and saw her look up with the blank stare they always had after seeing us disappear into thin air like that. It was best for them that we did, that way they always wondered just exactly what happened, the newspaper would proclaim it a miracle, the person would later ask questions of their clergy about angels and if they dissolved into mist, and no one would be the wiser. End of problem for everyone. Then I felt it again. I literally fell backwards as it hit me.

It was a silent call. Someone was searching for me. Someone was calling to me. I moved back to the edge of the building and looked over as I saw her. She was looking around, all around. Not listening to the others, not paying attention as the EMT's were trying to clean her scraped arm. Her eyes were looking all over with such commitment. I tried to focus on the signal I felt, trying to hone in on it and read it correctly. Surely I wasn't feeling this young girl. That was completely impossible. So I needed now to find the source of my incoming signal.

**JPOV**

I felt it again powerful and persistent. I knew it was the surge that had hit Edward earlier. Before I could regroup and think straight, I got a message from Emmet.

_ Jaz, I know you had to feel that too. Something is connecting with Edward and I don't like it one bit. __So whether you join me or not, I'm heading to Washington. _How could I refuse, this is what we did, we supported each other, as well as the rest of the guardians. _Meet me at the edge of the forest and we will contact Carlisle before we head out. _I locked up and headed to meet him.

Emmet was there before me and I could feel his anxiety before I got to him. _Calm down Emmet, it won't do anyone any good to barge in with guns blazing so to speak. We don't even know what he is up against yet. _I laid my hand on my brother's shoulder and tried to convey to him that I was worried too. It had been a long time since either of us had made a trip to offer any kind of help to Edward. Normally it was the other way around. Emmet with his hot head always jumped in first and counted adversaries afterwards. While I on the other hand always tried to talk my way out and several times I had backed myself into a corner and had to thank my big brother for showing up.

Edward was nothing like either of us. He was the thinker. The one who was determined to follow through with the ways of old. The one who seemed to always know when something wasn't right and could reason the way out of any mess he was in. That is why it floored us to feel such surges and the uncertainty they caused.

**EMPOV**

I panicked there was no other word to describe it. I felt my little brother in need and I had to go to him. Something was hitting him full force and he had no way to defend himself against such powerful psychic attacks without Jasper and I there. To tell the truth, I'm not even sure we could put up enough of an opposing front with the three of us. If Jaz and I could feel it this strong all this way apart, then how did Edward stand a chance.

I flipped open my phone and dialed my parents. "Hi Mom, how is everything there? Great, listen, Jaz and I were about to head up to Washington to surprise Edward. Well you know how boring it gets and we just thought we would see what he was up to. Yes Ma'am. Yes Ma'am. No Ma'am I didn't think you were stupid, I just didn't want to worry you. Yes Ma'am, I promise. I love you too. Hi Dad, ..."

**EPOV**

I did a visual scan of the area, I saw nothing and no one out of the ordinary. Maybe I was just feeling too much adrenaline. I should go hunt and calm myself. I walked to the back of the building where no one was standing and jumped casually to the ground. I let my nature take its course and ran to the woods, turning my thoughts off for the tranquillity of my inner beast. After finding the elk again, I decided to go back to my home and rest a bit.

Entering my home was immediately calming for me. It was my sanctum, my haven. I glanced around and noticed that the cleaning woman had been here already. This was a good thing. Although I wasn't necessarily messy, it kept me from having to worry about watering the plants and dusting.

The day to day monotonous dealings of life was boring to me, had been for years. I just existed. I had a job I loved, a family I loved, and a meaning to my life. I was a Guardian. One of the elite group of Carpathian Elder Vampires_. _My mother, Esme, was the daughter of the Carpathian Leader. The equivalent of a modern day princess in Europe. My father, Carlisle, was the Superior Guardian. He had been assigned to protect her and they had fallen in love. I had two brothers who I would gladly die for, and my job in itself was simple enough. Protect any and all humans. They are the weaker species and most important on this Earthly existence.

Carpathians had many gifts or talents. We had superior strength, hearing, vision, speed, and could become mist at a second's notice. Some of us had a psychic ability of one kind or another added to those. My brothers and myself could connect through our minds. No matter where we were, no matter how far apart. Continents did not even lessen our connection. And Emmet's personal favorite, was the ability make a human bend to our will. To put them in a trance of some sort. We could make them fall completely in love with us, or not even see us as we walked by. We could change their mood, change their perception of faith, change their innermost feelings. Ours was to use this and all our gifts responsibly.

It was a lonely existence to some. Out all night and some days, moving among the humans and watching. Going immediately when we were needed, no matter where. To some, it was the hardest of all life's expectancies, the me, it was just life. I enjoyed my time alone. I read, I lost myself in music, I observed the human character and how it had changed over the 108 years that I had been on this earth. We aged extremely slowly, so to humans, I was still in my late teens, or early twenties, my parents barely looked forty and they were both over 300.

My parents were a rarity. Most of the guardians, chose to remain unwed. Whether it was the loneliness or the danger of the job, that is just how it was. At first my mother was upset that my brothers and I had chosen this for ourselves, but she did realize what an honor it was to be accepted into the guardians. The training was vigorous and harsh and some of the applicants never even made it through.

The dangers to the humans usually varied,. depending on where you were. We had fought other leagues of vampires, there were many varieties and acceptances among our kind. We had fought shape shifters of all sorts and sizes. Werewolves, were a nuisance in many ways as well. The day to day happenings such as this morning were just basic and not worth thinking twice about, yet still... I found myself wondering if she was alright, the girl in the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

1I walked in the service door of the hospital. Sending out a block so the humans wouldn't even know I was there. No need to answer any questions, just checking on the girl then I'm back out. In the middle of the night it is pretty quiet around here. I've ambled these halls before, checking on things, and sometimes just out of boredom. I walked to the reception area, since it's not monitored at night I could do a search on their computer there. Here it was, female, 17 years, brought in through emergency this morning with concussion, 3rd floor, room 369. Had to be her, not like there was much happening in this small town.

I slowly opened the door to room 369 carefully blocking so I didn't wake her. She was laying there asleep and I eased over to her bedside to get a closer look. Yes this was the face from this morning. She looked so pale, so innocent and fragile. Let's take a look at her chart. Ok it says she is just held overnight for observation. They gave her something to help her sleep. Good, she would need her rest after the near collision. She had a small wisp of hair that had fallen in her eyes, I carefully reached over and brushed it lightly back out of her face. She began to stir, I sent the block again, that should do it. Her eyes opened softly and she looked straight at me. Wait! This wasn't right! Our blocks always worked. How in hell did she wake up? I stood there in partial panic and looked at her with what I'm sure was a strange look on my face. She gave me a slow smile and simple said, "Oh it's you."

I gave her a smile and whispered softly so I wouldn't hurt her head, "I'm just a figment of your imagination."

"No, my imagination couldn't have stopped that van this morning. I'm glad you came, I wanted to thank you."

Her voice, my God it went through me like a thousand butterflies released into my veins. I felt tingles all over my body. What in the world was going on? She raised her hand off the bed to me, and I took it gently in mine. She was so warm, so tender and then ... I SAW IT! I SAW myself holding her against me. We were cuddled together as if I were enveloping her with my body to protect her. We both were feeling fear and I was on high alert mode. I was in complete protection stance. Whatever or whoever we were both staring at had us cornered. I was trying to look for clues of some kind to help me figure out what was going on, but when I blinked it was gone. I stared down at her and her face was one of terror and shock. Oh my God she SAW it too! It was so distinct in my head. She jerked her hand away from mine and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"How did you do that!?!" She asked

"I don't know. Honestly nothing like this has ever happened before. Normally the only people I can communicate with psychically is my brothers. Until today."

"Psychically? You mean you're a psychic, like Medium and stuff? Oh my God am I dying?" Her tears continued.

"NO NO nothing like that I promise." I was brushing my hand softly across her head to calm her. "I'm not that type of psychic. I am able to read my brothers thoughts and talk to them with my own thoughts. That's all. You are going to be just fine. I promise you. It's just a concussion." I continued to stroke her hair gently, it seemed to be calming her a bit.

"Who, who are you? What did you mean normally you can only talk to your brothers, that picture in my head, that was psychic talk? Why are you here in the middle of the night?" She pulled her blanket up high to her chin and pulled away from my hand.

I couldn't blame her for being nervous. And I wasn't even sure if I sent a calming wave it would do anything. But I had to try, I couldn't stand to see her so upset. I concentrated and sent out a calming wave towards her in hopes it would work. She looked up at me and I could see the tension begin to ease. I asked her if I could sit down and we could talk. She nodded.

"Ok first things first, my name is Edward, Edward I saw yours already on your chart. You are Isabella Swan." I held my hand out slowly, "nice to meet you". She took it carefully, like she was afraid to see something else. I smiled at her in reassurance when nothing happened. "See, it's alright."

"Bella" she whispered. "Just Bella. My grandmother was Isabella."

I sat there holding her hand and had the most bizarre feelings crossing my mind. Strange and unprecedented thoughts of her with me. It was like we were meant to meet. This was stupid, me of all people having idiotic thoughts of destiny and predetermination. And with a human of all things! I just shook my head and continued talking to her. She asked me how I was able to get to her so fast this morning and where I came from. I tried to tell her I was passing by and was at the back of her truck. Then she said there was no way humanly possible to stop that van and I wasn't sure what to tell her. I tried to pull the adrenaline card but she wasn't falling for that either.

I knew there was no way I could explain my whole situation to this innocent human. I chose instead to tell her of some of my powers, putting them off to the same thing that allowed me my psychic skills. The whole time I was trying to take control of her mind and make her believe me and not need more explanation. For some reason this actually seemed to be working, unlike the block I had tried earlier. We talked a while and I learned a bit about her. She was the only daughter of the Chief of Police, and her mother recently moved to Florida with her new step father.

I sat with her until dawn began to peek through the windows. I told her I had to go before someone walked in and began to question me about being there. She asked if she would ever see me again and I said I really didn't know. When I started to turn to leave she pulled my hand to her and hugged it softly against her cheek then kissed it. "Thank you, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, Edward. I will always consider you my Guardian Angel."

"No Bella, I'm far from an Angel, and you are most welcome."

I left her room swiftly and returned to my home. I was sitting in an armchair by the window with my head in my hands wondering what the hell had just happened when my doorbell rang and made me jump. I opened the door and saw my brothers standing there with worried looks on their faces. Oh crap don't tell me they had seen it too!

Emmet grabbed me in a big hug before I could even say hello. "Are you ok man? We felt it again right after you told us it was an accident. Have you done a complete area scan? Do you have any idea what's sending you those surges?"

"Um, hi Emmet, you can release me now. And yes I've done an area search to no avail. I have more to tell you too, but wouldn't it be more appropriate for you two to come inside and we can discuss it someplace other than my open doorway?"

"I suppose" he said, walking past me and sitting down in my den. Jasper came next and reached out to shake my hand as he entered. "We sure were worried about you brother."

"Thanks" I was wondering how to go about catching my siblings up on what all had happened. I really didn't know where to start. I took a deep breath and just started with when I went by the school for the early check. I went on to where I was in the woods and got the first surge. That's the first one they actually felt as well. As I described the feeling that went through me and the sound I could hear so clearly of a female screaming, they looked at each other and then at me. I could tell they were more concerned now. I went on to explain the almost incident and how I dissipated as we always did. They nodded in understanding. Then I told them how it happened again as I sat on the roof watching and that's when they felt it again and contacted me. Emmet was standing by now and began to pace the floor. Jasper was sitting on the edge of his seat with his chin in his hands in deep concentration.

"That's not all," I said quietly. I didn't have to wait long before I saw their reactions. Emmet crossed the room in a millisecond, Jasper was on his feet and almost bouncing on his heels. "What happened!" They said in unison. "Calm down boys. I will explain and it's not a bad thing at least I don't think so." They sat down and stared at me in expectance. "Okay, here is what happened. I was worried about the girl, so I went to the hospital to check on her. You both know we have done this hundreds of times over the years, and always the same M.O. I went in the back door, threw out a block, found her room, went in, read her chart, then as I reached down to move her hair out of her face, she stirred, and I put up another block but it didn't work, she woke up and stared at me."

"**What?!**" They both shouted again in unison. I just sat calmly until they settled down. "Look it surprised me too, but that's not even the most peculiar part. I stood there and she looked up at me and said she was glad I came by so she could thank me. Then as I took her outstretched hand in mine I had a "vision". I saw the two of us, me and this girl I have never met before. We were curled up in a dark area somewhere I don't recognize and I was in high alert state. We were both afraid and I was trying my best to protect her with my body. Then it completely disappeared. When I looked down at her extremely confused about what had just happened, she had a look of pure terror on her little face, and I could tell she had seen the same thing! She was crying and asking what I had done, and how I had done it, I wasn't even sure how to answer this girl." I knew I was blurting this all out fast and that it was taking time to soak into my brothers just exactly what I had just told them.

They both began to talk at once and it was hard to decipher their questions from each other. "What the hell? Did she tell you she was psychic? Was it different than the way we talk? When you say vision, do you mean like it was going to happen or just that it might happen? I can't believe the block you sent didn't work! How old is this girl? Do you know her name and where does she live, so we can check on her? Did you see or hear anything in your vision to tell us what you were protecting her from?" I was trying to keep them straight so I could halfway answer them.

"No she has no idea what it was she saw, she's never had anything happen like that before. It was a lot different, when we talk I hear your voice in my head, what I saw was just like a movie shown in slow motion. I don't know if it is going to happen or if it was some sort of warning. The blocks worked on the others there in the hospital, just not her. She is 17 and her name is Bella Swan, she is daughter of the police chief. Yes I know where they live and fully intend on keeping a check on her but without her knowing anything about it. No I heard no sounds as I saw the vision, none at all, but I felt the fear and the overwhelming need to keep her safe. Did I cover them all, for now anyway?" I smiled as I sat back in my chair and tried to reaffirm to my brothers that I was alright.

**BPOV**

I laid there in the hospital bed wondering if I had completely gone out of my mind. Was my imagination that good? Had I sat here talking for hours to an imaginary man who claimed to have supernatural powers? I took a deep breath to calm myself and realized, well if he was imaginary, then he was the best damned smelling imaginary friend I had ever had. I could still hear his voice in my mind, so soothing and strong. My God Bella you have goosebumps just thinking about him. Could this day have been any more strange?


	3. Chapter 3

1I had barely sat back in my chair when my phone rang. Both my brothers looked at each other like they knew already. I just gave them a hateful glance as I answered it with reservations. I was pretty sure from their looks that I knew who it was.

"Hello? Hi Dad, gee I wonder what or **who** it was that prompted you to call me today?" I had to smile at the look of guilt on the two faces staring back at me. "Yes Dad, I'm ok. Let me explain what happened ok?"

After I had sat there repeating my explanation and mulling it over in my mind for the hundredth time, I was waiting on Carlisle's response. Instead of the usual questions that my brother's had about my vision, or asking how strong the surge was etc, he asked me if I remembered meeting my mother's grandmother Naomi. I had to stop and go back into my earliest memories to picture her, but yes I remembered her vaguely. Then he asked if I remembered any of the stories about her and that side of the family. I was ashamed to admit that I couldn't. He said he wasn't surprised because I had been so young. It seems that when the Carpathians are in danger of becoming extinct, either through results of war or supernatural causes, there have been a few rare times that they have found their soul mates in compatible species.

**"Wait! What??** Soul mates, compatible species, what the Holy Hell are you trying to say to me Carlisle!!"

This part of the conversation made my brothers sit up and pay attention. So in order to keep from having to try and repeat everything, I asked him to hold on a second while I put him on speaker phone so we could all talk together. He decided that was a good idea and he called mom in to share the call as well. After all the mutual greetings I asked dad to please explain what he was talking about.

Apparently, back in Naomi's time, there had been a massive battle between the shape shifters and the Carpathians. The majority of females had either been killed or taken prisoner and used for the shape shifter's ungodly experiments. It was a deliberate attempt to get rid of our kind and give theirs the dominate force of the land. As a result our population was left in dire straits. It seems that the elders knew what had to be done and had to explain to the younger ones. Physically, and mentally, our kind is compatible to the humans. We still excel in strengths and gifts, but there are ways they can be transformed. They are painful and hard on the human, but it can be done.

Normally, our kind only feed from the beasts of the forest. It was our nature, our way to sustain our lives. In order to transform the humans however, we had to have a blood transfer between us. Once our blood mixed with theirs, it would more or less take over the inferior body and begin to rebuild the inner mechanisms. This is the most painful of things for the human, there was no medicine, no drug we could give them to lessen the pain. Their bones would strengthen, their muscles would build, their entire growth process would slow to ours.

The ability was there, but there had to be more than simple ability for it to work. If you tried to merge with a human that was not your soul mate and your perfect match, your blood will kill them instead of transfer them. Which completely went against the entire way of life for us. We were protectors of humans, not killers. So in order for our kind to know when there was a safe connection being made, we had an inborn alarm that would go off when we were compatible and ready for our soul mate. It would completely overwhelm you, body, mind, and soul. You had absolutely no control over it and no way to fight it. Naomi and Joseph were the perfect example. She had been born human, in the year 1004. She was a Hungarian girl who was daughter of the village blacksmith. She came from a loving family, though not a wealthy one. Joseph was a Guardian, well trained in defense and combat. He had survived the wars with the shape shifters and lost his entire family as a result of it. His father was tortured in front of him while they were being held captive, his mother was killed as they invaded the village he lived in, his brother died after being wounded critically in battle. And his betrothed was taken for experimentation and by the time he found her, she was on her deathbed.

He had moved on with his life, it had been hundreds of years, yet he was still aching and alone. Until he passed near her village and the draw was unexplainable. Some way, some how, he **had** to go to this village. As he entered, he was on alert. He had never felt this type of strangeness in his life and fully expected it to be a trap. He ran an area scan and it came in clean. No signals whatsoever of danger, this seemed to be a tranquil little village with friendly faces. He made his way to the livery and put his horse up for the night. The livery master told him of the nearest pub where he could get a drink. As he entered the room, it became silent as everyone stared at the stranger. Then out of nowhere he got the warmest feeling in his gut. He turned immediately and saw the brightest smile he had ever gazed upon. She asked if she could get him something to drink and showed him to a chair. She brought his grog and was away again to wait on others.

Who was this angelic being? He had to find our more about her, and the puzzling thing was, he had no idea why. It was like an internal pull, a need to find her again. He stood in the shadows and watched as she left the pub. Her sheepskin wrap was pulled tight around her as she walked, in attempt to break the icy wind. He could still see the sway of her hips as she maneuvered the puddles of the muddy path. She only went a short ways and turned to go behind the blacksmith shop, entering a door there. At first his hopes were crushed, but he continued to watch and listen as best he could, even with the wind howling. After a bit, he saw the door open again and a large older man emerged and went to the wood pile. When he opened the door to return, Joseph could see her standing inside with an older woman talking as they cooked. He breathed a sigh of relief as he assumed now that she was merely the daughter.

After going back to the livery to bed down in the hay for warmth, he made a declaration to no one in particular. He would meet this girl and proclaim her for himself. The following day he went to the blacksmith and asked for a job, to have an excuse to stay in the village for a bit. The blacksmith was eager for the help but could offer no continuous money, he was told that the blacksmith would get paid by the people that brought Joseph their work and if it was satisfactory then he would share the profits. It wasn't like Joseph needed the money, he had gathered many spoils of war from the years he was Guardian, but to refuse this money would make him the suspect of reasoning. It took longer than he initially intended. He was determined to make this girl fall in love with him at any cost. He simply could not live without her by his side. After several weeks of asking, she finally agreed to let him walk her home. Then slowly by slowly, her parents would invite him to join them in the evenings for a short visit before he went his own way for the night. Each time he was careful to emanate the best of intentions. Once he was sure he had won over her parents and their approval he began to work on Naomi. By spring there was a wedding. Her parents were most happy to allow him to pay for the banquet himself after he explained of his "savings". Then before they rode off in the wagon, he left a sum of money with her father as a gift. He realized it was not fair compensation for taking their only daughter from them, but it was the best he could do for now.

He had taken her on a ride into the glen before the wedding and told her his story, he opened his life to her and let her in on his deepest and yes darkest secrets. She had complete control now on whether there would be a wedding or not. He was not about to force a human into the life he had without her knowing everything. To his complete dismay, she not only accepted it, accepted him, but announced her consummate intention of her own transformation as soon as possible after the wedding. She told him of the first moment she laid eyes on him in the pub. Her heart had bounced in her chest as he walked in and she had no idea why. The reason she had waited so many weeks before allowing him to walk her home, was her fear of herself. She wasn't sure if it was real or imaginary. All she knew was that she loved him with every inch of her person, with every breath she took now or ever would from now on. She wanted to become Carpathian and live with him for as long as time allowed. His heart and love for her doubled in size at that very instant. He knew he would die gladly for this woman.

They traveled hard and fast to get back to the Carpathian Mountains in the least amount of time as possible. He refused to change her without the elders there to supervise. He knew she would need the women with her during the hard times and he needed the reinforcement of the Elders' knowledge to do it right and take no chances. He also knew if anything at all went wrong and anything happened to this human he would need the elders there to take his life. There was no way he could possible live without her. Not a shred of doubt in his soul that he never wanted to continue without this female at his side.

The elders threw them a huge banquet of congratulations, and that very night, Naomi went personally to the Elder Circle and asked that they would help with her transformation as soon as possible. Her courage and dedication earned her great respect from them. It was agreed on and set for the very next day. During the weeks of transformation Joseph had to physically be restrained several times by the Guardians. The screams of pure agony coming from his beloved were searing his heart out one piece at a time like a fiery spear plunging in every time he heard her. The women would come and go from her room with cool water from the well to attempt to keep her fever down. Whenever he saw the door open, he would try to steal a glimpse inside. A few times he would see her writhing on the bed in fits of pain and fever. He sat beside the door wringing his hands, he paced up and down, he refused to eat or sleep until he just couldn't hold his head up any more. Finally giving in to sleeping on a blanket right by the door. He wanted nothing more than to take all her pain upon himself and give her the peaceful and painless life she so deserved. This human was voluntarily going through living hell to be with him, and he would remember this for the rest of his life.

Carlisle paused in his story, there was silence on our end. He asked if we were all still with him and you could hear a giggle from mom in the background. It's not like you ever got the three of us boys together in silence for any length of time. We were there, just in total and complete shock. Before we could ask any questions, he asked us if we were wondering what all this history had to do with us. Which of course we were, at least I was, but wondering more about what it had to do with the happenings of late.

He continued, promising to keep it brief. When Joseph was allowed to go to Naomi's bedside at last, he knelt beside the bed and took her hand in his. She turned to him weakly, and smiled. He laid his head gently on her hand and cried, unashamed of the show of his own weakness. The women left them to their privacy and he sat there for hours whispering his love and devotion to this amazingly beautiful woman, and he meant every single word of it. Her body grew stronger day by day and finally she was healthy enough to carry on in their travels to his own home. It had been one whole month that they were there with the elders.

Their lives were full and blessed with 5 children. They had hardships along the way, with wars, and battles and his carrying on with his job as Guardian, but along the way she stuck by his side undeterred in her cause. Their eldest son Thomas, was Esme's father. He had become the head elder and then worked his way up to exalted leader of the Carpathians. While Esme was still young there had been several kidnap attempts and several more attempts to kill her in order to cause a rift in the Carpathian way of life. That's when Carlisle was called in and offered the job of being her personal security. And we knew the story from there on out.

"But Dad, what exactly does that have to do with what has been happening?"

"Maybe your mother can explain this part to you, it was her talks with her Grandmother that revealed it." So mom took over from there, "Well, during a talk with my Grandmother when I was in my childhood, she was telling me the story of how they met and how he courted her. She said a few times when they would be walking or talking that he would reach out and take her hand or just lay his on her arm and when he did, she would get pictures in her head. She was frightened at first and then it became like a second sight to her. She came to realize that these pictures always occurred. Sometimes in near future, sometimes it would be a year or so before they happened, but they always came true. It wasn't until the later years of their lives that she asked him about them. He said he saw them too, but was afraid to say anything in case she would think him imbalanced."

I sat back and caught my breath as she told us the last part. I must have had a look of shock on my face because my brothers both reached to shake me and called out to mom to hold on a minute so they could make sure I was ok. She began to worry about me and make a fuss. Was I ok, had I been eating right, did they need to get on the next plane to the Americas? After I assured them I was ok, just in a little shock, they made me promise to give all this a long thought and then go hunting with my brothers for nourishment, then I was to call them back this evening so we could talk again with our minds all clear.

As we stepped out into the evening, the sun was just beginning to sink for it's rest. Before I could say a word, Jasper looked at me and said, "I take it we are going by the Chief of Police's house before we hunt?" I just nodded silently, grateful that my brothers were not looking at me in humor, but more in concern. I led the way. We hunched in the trees near her house not wanting to be seen. With our superior vision we could see them moving around in the house. I was most relieved that she was home and apparently feeling better. I needed nothing more than to see her through the window and know she was ok. The jolt that went through me as I realized how anxious I truly was about her, made me catch my breath. Both Emmet and Jasper turned their heads in unison as I did so. I think I was surprising them as well.

I said a silent prayer of thanks that she was safe and I had seen her. Then I turned and ran swiftly into the woods to begin our hunt.


	4. Chapter 4

1We made a sweep through town and again around the perimeter of the county. There still was nothing to indicate danger of any kind or anything perilous looming in the darkness. It was a short night with three of us to cover the small area. We convened back at my home, and as promised we made the call to our parents.

The first thing mom did was ask if we had hunted. Then she asked if I had checked on the human female. We confirmed both of those and also that we had covered the entire area very well and found nothing to concern us. This news seemed to placate her a bit. Dad got back on the phone and I asked him the main questions that were on my mind from the beginning of their explanation this afternoon. Why was I connecting to this human? Our species was not in any jeopardy. We had not lost any large amounts in the past few years. Why was I suddenly finding myself in this position? The only thing he could come up with was my move to the America's. I had taken myself away from my homeland and away from any communication with those of my kind with the exception of my immediate family. He did however, promise to consult with the Elders on the situation.

I was perfectly happy in my situation, I had no intentions of mating and forcing a female to put up with my lifestyle of never knowing if I would return from a battle or not. I needed no further intimacy than I had with my brothers and parents. They knew I loved them, I needed no female to tell me she loved me or to make myself whole. I had too many things going in my life to worry about another. And maybe if I continued to tell myself this, I would be able to convince myself.

I lay in my bed in a restless night. I was so used to not coming in until the wee hours of the morning, it made it very hard to keep my mind from going over and over the recent happenings. First off, I had to make sure and keep a respectable distance between myself and the human. Second, even if I had some sort of connection with her, there was still some reason I was called here from across the country in alert mode. Somewhere in the near future there was tremendous danger to the human race, of that I was certain. And thirdly, mom had said that every vision that Naomi saw, had come true. This concerned me in a whole new way. I went over and over the vision I had when I took her hand, trying to break it down and find anything, anything at all that would help.

**BPOV**

I lay there in my own bed finally, it had only been one night in the hospital for observation, but it felt like eternity until I was home again. I thought I would have fallen asleep fast, after being up most of the night talking with Edward, but I couldn't get my brain to shut down long enough to get to sleep. It must have been the concussion making my mind skip, but there were things in our talk that just didn't add up. I may have drifted off to sleep a few times and just didn't remember it all. I do remember him holding my hand almost the entire night, and talking softly, which he explained was to keep from hurting my head. He seemed to be genuinely worried about me. I mean he came to the hospital in the middle of the night just to check on me. But there was more than that, the way I felt so calm and relaxed when he was sitting there, and the way my heart began to jump when he stood to leave. I didn't want him to go. I had no idea where he worked or if I would ever get to see him again, and to tell the truth, I very much wanted to see him again, and I couldn't even tell you why. I knew very little about him, but for some reason I trusted him.

**EPOV**

I had tossed and turned for what seemed like an eternity and finally I gave up and got out of bed and got dressed. I eased out so I wouldn't disturb my brothers. Intending on having a bit of a run to clear my head and wear myself out, I went to La Push Beach and followed the coastline as I ran. The new moon on the water was quite a breathtaking view. I tried to close my thoughts off as I ran, but they kept going back to her. How in hell had this girl, who I had only known for a day and a half, worked her way into my head like this? I looked up and realized how far I had gone and turned to head back. Once I reached La Push I turned and traveled through the woods again. As I got to the edge of the wooded area I realized where I had ended up. I was only a short way from her house. The next thing I knew I was squatting on a tree limb and peering into her window.

She was tossing and turning as bad as I had been. I could tell she was mumbling in her sleep. She kept raising her hand as if reaching for something or someone. Then her body became rigid and she shook with fear. I knew she was dreaming of the accident. She was trying to scream out but her voice was frozen with terror. I couldn't stand to watch it. I had to do something. I reached to test the window and it was unlocked. I entered her room silently, knowing if I woke her up it would only add to her fears. I knelt on the floor by her bed and began to stroke her hair softly and talk to her in a quiet whisper. I told her I was there and she was ok. I told her I would always protect her. She immediately calmed and stopped the tossing. She reached her hand to me and I took hers carefully. She turned onto her side and held my hand to her cheek as she went into a deeper more peaceful sleep. I sat there on my knees just holding her hand and feeling the warmth of her breath on mine. Her petite body finally able to relax, with just that small gesture. I looked down on that face. Jesus, Edward what have you gotten yourself into?

I only stayed there a short time to make sure the dream had passed. Then I eased my hand free of hers and bent to place a feather light kiss upon her forehead. Left by way of her window and ran on home. Of course my brothers were up and pacing the floor when I arrived, fully expecting a detailed report on where I had gone. I tried to tease my way out of it by telling them I didn't know they had taken my parents place now. I sat down and told them how I couldn't sleep and had taken a run. Nuff said, I didn't think there was any need to cause them any more frustration about my little visit. I guess since they knew I never slept well in my younger years, they accepted my excuse and went on.

The next few days were rather boring compared to the first of the week. We laughed and visited and made the normal rounds of the area still searching for anything that was out of the ordinary. Nothing was happening and I had almost talked them into going back to their territory when Carlisle called me back. He had spoken to the Elders for me and explained everything that had happened. They seemed to be massively distressed about our situation. It seems that the last time this happened was right **before** the war with the shape shifters. To the Elders this was some sort of omen. Great, now I was stuck with house guests for a longer period. I truly didn't mind my brothers being there. I missed not getting to be with them any more, it's just like any other time, you feel that you have to change your own way of doing things to accommodate the others in the house. I knew that every single move I made would be scrutinized. Carlisle was threatening to bring a team of the Guardians to America and Emmet was wanting to find a place to initiate a training course so we could be on peak performance. I had to make them all step back and slow down a minute before doing anything rash. It was one vision and we had no idea if it would come to fruition. I got Carlisle to agree to wait until we had some sort of verification before coming. I got Emmet to agree to just work out at the gym as usual until we found danger in our area. Jasper was easy, all I had to promise was that I would not leave the house without one of them with me. So more of less I was being babysat for the first time in almost a hundred years.

I suppose there was one good thing that became of their being paranoid. I got to check on Bella quite often. I would make runs by the school in the mornings to watch as she arrived. I would swing by her home late at night to see if her light was on. I would blend into the shadows to watch as she went shopping. I learned many of her likes and dislikes just by observations. All of which were supervised by my brothers. We began going to the local gym to work out daily. It was not the same as our training but it kept us in shape and ready for anything. We checked in with Carlisle every other day, even though it had become customary to have absolutely nothing to report.

We were doing our normal rounds in the evening, nothing at all had shown up for weeks and it was beginning to irritate me that I had drawn all this attention for nothing. I caught up with Jasper and Emmet and we headed over to the gym to get in a few hours of training. We were a few blocks from the gym and for the second time in two months, I fell to my knees. This time I heard no screams, I felt no pain, I just saw Bella being dragged to a vehicle with her hands and feet tied. My brothers ran to me and bent over me in protective mode until I collected myself enough to tell them what I saw. No further words were spoken, we all headed straight to her house.

It was quiet here, middle of the night, no one was awake. We did an area scan and I saw two men in a panel van two blocks down the road, just sitting there. They were waiting on something. We stayed out of sight and kept them in surveillance. After a bit, a car arrived from the north. A man got out and went to the back of the van and tapped. When they opened the van for him, we moved in closer to hear what was being said. Apparently the man who arrived was named Frank and he had been in trouble with the law here in Forks. Now he had a grudge against Bella's Dad and intended on using her as bait to lure him away from town so they could kill him. It was a well thought out plan as far as they knew, but they didn't count on us.

Emmet was chomping at the bit. This was like a play date at the park for him. We knew the meadow they were to meet at and waited until Frank left. Then we snuck back to Bella's house and waited. They picked the lock and went in. I spoke to my brothers as we coordinated our movements. _Jaz, let me get in there then make a drunk call to the house number and pretend to have the wrong number to wake up the Chief. Emmet, wait around back for when I flush them out and make sure that it looks like they tripped coming out. _He was actually giggling under his breath as he waited. I snuck in behind the goons and was careful to keep out of their sight as they milled around taking their time to check for valuables to pocket. I wasn't going to confront them yet, I just wanted to make sure Bella stayed safe, after all I had given her my word.

Jasper was right on cue, the phone rang loud and shrill. The tough guys almost messed their pants as they jumped and began running around like an old black and white movie of the Keystone Cops. They were panicking and I was having a hard time keeping from laughing out loud. I heard the chief answer the phone and then hang up mumbling about crazy drunks calling for rides home at this hour. The goons headed to the back door and ran out as fast as they could. After several loud bangs and verbal pained yelps, I was pretty sure Emmet had surprised them. Then the chief came running downstairs with his pistol drawn. He saw the front and back doors wide open and heard the goons still whining out back. I snuck out the front and circled around in the shadows to meet Jasper and Emmet. We watched as the chief handcuffed the goons and called for backup. Bella had run downstairs to see what the ruckus was about but her dad made her go back inside immediately. My heart skipped several beats when I saw her standing there.

We headed back towards my house and stopped at a payphone to make an anonymous call to the police station about Mr Frank in the meadow. We wanted to make sure he got caught, even though he wasn't there to do the dirty work he was the reason behind the aggression.

I knew the chief would still be doing paperwork and I wanted to check on Bella to make sure she was ok there by herself. Since we were all hyped on the adrenaline it was no problem to talk them into going back with me. So I ran over there again, with my babysitters along with me. The Chief had left one of his deputies parked in the drive to watch for her until he got back home. We sat in the tree and made sure she was back asleep and safe before we went home.

We sat in my den going over the events as we laughed at Emmet's reenactment of the backdoor adventure. As the first guy ran out he was tackled by Emmet, the second man was coming so fast that he couldn't stop and he ran right over his buddy. Emmet said he had to move fast to catch him because he was laughing so hard. Then he ran around the side of the oak tree to watch the chief come out and almost step on them both. He had laid a broken tree limb on the back steps to make it look like they had tripped on it as they ran out.

We called Mom and Dad to fill them in on the happenings and it seemed to make them more comfortable. Mom said, it was great that it had been so simple and we could rest easier now. Dad stopped her and drew her attention that I had not been near Bella when this happened and had not used my body to protect her as in my vision. My brothers and I just looked at each other. He was absolutely right, this was nothing at all like what I saw. So were my visions going to be precise and factual or just a mode of telling me Bella would be in danger? Would we still live out the first vision I had as well?

It was another fitful night of sleeping for me. Tossing, turning, dreaming of Bella, waking every few minutes to look at the clock. I sat up and swung my legs out of bed before the sun broke through. It was no use. I wanted to check on her again. I walked out of my bedroom and there was Jas and Emmet sitting on the sofa. I looked at them questionably and they stood and said they assumed I would be wanting to go back to check on things first thing this morning. These two knew me far too well.

**BPOV**

First the phone rang, but before I could get up, my dad had answered it. By his grumbles I concluded it was a drunk needing a ride home from the bar. I just turned over and snuggled back in my covers. Then there was a loud crash out the back of the house and we both jumped up and ran to the hallway. My Dad had his gun drawn and told me to wait there. He went downstairs and I grabbed my robe. I waited like he said, until I heard him calling for backup on his phone. I ran to make sure he was ok and see what happened. Just as I looked outside he yelled at me to go back in. I was barely in the doorway, and could just see two men standing there handcuffed together with my dad's gun aimed at them. Fear flooded over me and I ran back inside. I went upstairs and threw some clothes on, from experience of being my Dad's daughter I knew my home would be over ran soon with deputies.

They took fingerprints off the door locks, they towed a van that was parked on the road. They took a statement from me and my dad told me to stay at the house while he went to the station to book these guys and fill out paperwork. He told one of the deputies to sit in the driveway until he got home so I wouldn't be alone. This had to be the craziest thing that happened to us ever. I had heard my dad talk about home break ins and such, but never would I think they would break into ours.

I went upstairs to my room and peeked out the window to make sure the deputy was there. Then I took my shoes off and crawled back in bed fully dressed. I laid there a long time just thinking. I wish Edward was there. He had made me feel so calm after the accident at school. I wondered where he was, what he was doing. I bet he was sleeping soundly in his bed. I wondered if he ever dreamed of me. I really wish Edward was there with me.


	5. Chapter 5

1It was barely daybreak as she paced back and forth in her house. I could tell she was upset and nervous. I looked at my brothers and silently asked. _Do you think it would hurt if I called her to try and calm her? I've never tried to throw a calming surge across the phone, but maybe being this close it would help. _They both just shrugged their shoulders in agreed indecisiveness. I took out my cell and called her number which I had branded to my memory. She grabbed the phone on the first ring "Hello? Dad?"

"Hello Bella, this is Edward. Is everything ok?"

"Oh, hi Edward, yes it's fine why do you ask?"

"Well I saw a few of the deputies at the coffee shop a minute ago and they were discussing the break in at the Chief's house. So I decided to call and check on you."

"Oh ok, well thank you Edward that was very kind of you, yes we had a couple of guys broke in last night, but Dad caught them before anything bad happened. I thought you might have been him calling. He's still at the station I guess."

"Wow, must have been a long night for him. Are you there by yourself? Do you need someone to drop by and keep you company until he gets home?"

I was watching her as I asked this and she seemed to relax almost immediately at the mention of it.

" I wouldn't want to inconvenience you in any way, I'm sure you have other things to do this morning rather than babysit me. But I appreciate it. Besides, there was a deputy here all night, he just left at the end of his shift and another will probably be here later if Dad doesn't come in soon."

"Bella, it would be no inconvenience at all, besides I offered, remember? It would give us another chance to talk. That is unless you'd rather I didn't."

"NO NO, I'd be grateful for your company, please drop by if you wish."

We meandered about in the woods for a while and Jasper ran back to my house to get my car. I rarely used it since it was so much easier to just run. But we had to at least pretend to make an appearance of normalcy. He came driving down the road and picked us up a block from her house. We pulled into the drive making sure to leave room for the Chief to park. I asked them to stay back a little so we didn't scare her when she opened the door. Then I went up on the porch to knock. I was actually nervous, my hands slightly shaking. She was more upset than she had let on. When she opened the door, she grabbed me in a big hug and said,"Thank you so much for stopping by." I could feel her tiny body shaking as I held her tight. I leaned down and tried to calm her by whispering in her ear, "it's ok Bella, I'm here, nothing is going to happen to you." When she raised her little face to look into mine, I could see tears rolling down her cheeks. "You sure seem to have great timing" she said. "Every time I need saving from something, you show up." I smiled down at her, "Then I'd say I'm very lucky. It makes me look like a knight in shining armor."

I heard Emmet clear his throat and she jumped back a bit. "Um. Yeah, Bella, I'd like you to meet my brothers. This big galoot is Emmet, and the tall skinny dude is Jasper. They were with me at the coffee shop and we just swung by, if that's ok." She said sure it was fine with her and invited us all in. As I walked into the living area I noticed the pictures on the wall of Bella at various ages. She was a cute little thing even then. She must have noticed me looking at them because she blushed. She invited us all to sit, and we just talked for a bit. We acted like we were completely in awe as she told how her Dad had single handedly captured the burglers, we bragged on how brave he must be and that seemed to make her very proud. She smiled really big. Emmet, being his goofy self had everyone laughing at jokes when we heard her Dad drive up. He came in with a worried look on his face until Bella assured him we were only there on her invitation. We stood and shook his hand and introduced ourselves. Bella told him I was the one who had pushed her away from the van and his face changed immediately. He smiled big and grabbed my hand in a tight shake and kept thanking me profusely for saving his little girl. It was heart warming, you could tell he genuinely meant it. Bella just grinned at this show of emotion from him.

After speaking with him for a few minutes, I decided to play my hand up a bit. I took out a business card we all kept. It stated that we were in business for ourselves as Security Specialists. It named Emmet, Jasper, and myself and had our cell numbers but no home address, this way we could use it no matter where we went. As I handed it to the Chief, I told him I would like to make a good willed gesture as one peace keeping professional to another. I offered to replace the locks on all his doors and check his home for safety hazzards for free. To use him as a reference if need be in town. To get our feet in the door so to speak. He didn't have a problem with this which was a good thing, I fully intended on making sure Bella was safe one way or another. We made arrangements to come by later that evening with the locks and excused ourselves so he could get some much needed rest. I wanted to offer Bella a ride to school, but didn't want to push my hand too fast with her father. We waved goodbye and drove off, Jasper dropped Emmet and I off down the block and he went on to my house, we waited until Bella left for school and followed her, keeping out of sight of course until she was safely indoors.

Back at my house I barely got in the door before the razzing started. Emmet grabbed me in a hug and in his best girly voice, he said, "Oh Edward, you are so big and strong and save me all the time! I need you to hold me, tighter Edward tighter!" I grabbed him in a bear hug and almost broke his damned ribs. Jasper jumped on his back and we tossled on the floor like we used to when we were kids. We ended up laughing though, it was all in fun. They could say all they wanted, if I truly wanted to get back, I had plenty of ammo on both of them. Neither one of them had been little innocents throughout the years that was for sure.

We went to town looking for safer locks than the chief had originally on his doors. Apparently this town had not updated its supplies in quite some time. I bet 90% of the houses here could be broke into in a matter of seconds if this was all they had for security. We ran to the next town to check there. It had a better variety. So we bought several different kinds to give the chief a choice and headed back home. We made a quick stop by the school, just to do a scan of things. It all seemed in good order so I left one of my cards on Bella's truck, on the back I wrote that I had forgotten to give her one this morning and wanted her to have my cell number in case she ever wanted to talk. Jas just grinned at me as we left.

We showed up precisely on the scheduled time. The Chief looked rested and was in a good mood. We showed him the different locks we had chosen and then suggested since he had been broken into once already that he put two different deadbolt locks on both the front and back doors. He thought that was a good idea since much of the time, Bella got home before him or he would get called out and she would be there all alone. We discussed different things with him like having a safe room constructed with a buzzer connected directly to police headquarters. Or even just a false wall in Bella's closet if they didn't want to do the whole room, so she could hide in silence if anyone tried to kidnap her again.

As we sat there talking to him, Bella was standing behind her Dad and she made a point to catch my attention. She tapped her fingertip on the card I had left her and silently moved her lips in a "Thank You" I smiled and nodded a quick acknowledgment. We got up and began our work of installing the locks then handed them their new keys. We made a point of telling them NOT to leave a key out under a rock or on the door frame in case one of them forgot theirs or left it elsewhere. If anyone was casing the house that would be the first thing they checked on. Either leave it with a responsible neighbor or leave it at the police station at Chief's desk.

When we got ready to leave they both walked us to the porch to say goodbye. We shook the chief's hand and said bye to Bella. I believe we made progress this night. The chief was a nice guy and he liked the suggestions we had made. Truth be told, we had done this so many times, I think we could give these recommendations in our sleep, but at least I felt better about her safety in her own home. It was a start.

**BPOV**

I came out of school in a grumpy mood, it had been a long day after being up half the night. As I got to my truck, there was a card tucked under the windshield wiper. I picked it up and smiled as I read it. Edward had left it for me. He wanted me to have his cell number in case I wanted to talk to him. So much had happened in the last few weeks. I went from a nobody in town that was ignored everywhere I went, to being the girl who had the accident that everyone stared at, to being the Chief's daughter that was almost kidnaped and apparently this last one earned me higher honors among my fellow school mates. The walked passed me in the halls today with a sort of reverence. Either that or I was so completely out of it I was imagining things.

When I got home from school, Dad was still asleep, he had left me a note reminding me that Edward and his brothers would be here about 7. I decided to have dinner early tonight so I could have it cleared up and out of the way. I went simple today, grabbed a bag of fish out of the freezer to thaw. It would take a bit to thaw out so I went to jump in the shower. The hot water woke me up and rejuvenated me. I tossed on jeans and a pullover sweater wanting to look completely casual. Then I brushed on a little mascara and clear lip gloss and called it done. I went back downstairs to start dinner and heard Dad's alarm go off. He called down to see if I was home and I answered that we would be eating a little early. He said he would be down as soon as he showered. I laid the fish fillets on the grill and squeezed a lemon over them. Then I tossed a salad and sliced some fresh fruit into a bowl. Dad came downstairs just as I was placing the last piece of fish on the platter.

There wasn't a lot of talk over dinner, he asked how my day had gone and I said it was long. I asked him how things went at the station last night and he answered as always, that it was more paperwork than anything. He never told me too much about his work. I wasn't sure if he thought I was too young to understand it, or if he was trying to protect me from the harshness of it. After last night, I think I understood that part of it quite well.

I had the dishes cleaned and was in the den watching TV with dad wasting time when we heard them drive up. Dad answered the door and I could see Edwards smile as he greeted him. I could almost swear he looked right past my dad to smile at me. I could feel myself blushing. They came in and sat down. It was all business with them, they were very impressive and you could tell they knew what they were talking about. Dad seemed to be highly impressed as well. He kept looking at me and grinning. They talked about a safety room, or a false back to my closet, both with a relay buzzer directly to the police station. I really hadn't thought about being scared in my own home, even on the nights Dad was called out in the middle of the night, or on evenings he was late getting home. After all their discussion, they had me nervous.

I made a point during the evening to draw Edwards attention while they were talking, I tapped the card he had left me and mouthed "Thank You". He smiled so cute and nodded as he continued talking to dad. They installed the locks and Emmet the big one was joking the whole time. Jasper the tall blond was more quiet, but he was nice enough. They gave us our keys and he gave my hand a little squeeze when he did. My heart jumped and my breath quickened.

We walked them to the porch and they each shook Dads hand and politely said goodbye to me, then they went to their car. As they drove off, Dad said he liked them, that they were nice, well mannered young men. That was a plus for them, he rarely admitted to liking anyone that fast. We went back inside and locked our new locks. He went back to watching TV and I told him I was going to study for a test. I went upstairs and actually made an attempt to study, but my mind kept roaming back to a certain smile that was embedded in my head. I finally gave up and laid down to catch up on my sleep, half way hoping for dreams about him.

**EPOV**

We felt better about things. We had the new locks installed and made our suggestions. We dropped the car back off at home and went for our nightly run and workout. We were lighthearted and covered the area quickly. Still no signs of anything. It made me begin to question myself. Maybe I had gotten the wrong signal on things when I first came to this area, maybe the danger was near, but not in this immediate vicinity. What if my attraction to Bella had called me to the wrong place and I was putting more humans in danger by being here instead of somewhere else? I Spoke to Emmet and Jas about my recent quarries, I wanted their opinions. They weren't much help because neither had been through anything like this either. Normally when we were drawn to an area, it was a mere days or a week at most before we began to figure out what the problem was and could put a plan into action to rectify it. I had been here almost 4 months now.


	6. Chapter 6

1I glanced down as my phone went off. It was Bella.

"Hi Edward. I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time."

"No of course not, I'm always available to talk to you, what's up?"

"Nothing really just had a few bad days and Dad's been real busy so I thought I'd call and just talk with you a bit. I know that sounds crazy since we barely know each other. I just always seem so calm after talking to you."

"What happened that has you upset Bella?"

"Oh I'm not really upset Edward, just frustrated and I guess I just wanted someone to vent to. I'm sorry I never should have called. Um, I'll let you go, I'm uh, sorry" She hung up.

I dialed her right back. "Bella, hey guess what, it's Edward, I was just sitting here with no one to talk to and thought you might feel like a chat. So how's your week been?"

I could tell she was smiling just by the way she spoke. "Smarty pants"

"Yeah that's me. But hey, you met my big brother Emmet so you know I come by it naturally."

"Well since you took the time to call and all I guess I could humor you and chat a bit."

"Oh thank you my lady, so kind of you."

"Yeah yeah, did anyone ever tell you that you are a nice guy?"

"Shush! Please don't go around saying such things out loud. You could ruin my reputation. Now seriously, what's wrong?"

"There is this new guy in school, he's only been here about two weeks. Every single time I walk past him he acts like he just wants to reach out and snap my neck. I mean really hateful vibes, and I am not the only one who has seen this. My two best friends Rose and Alice have both remarked on it as well. Normally I wouldn't have even said anything, but after you came by the house and told me I need to start paying more attention to things I just had such a weird feeling about him. The only class we have together is biology, and today in class we were poking our fingers and doing a blood smear to look at under the microscopes, then we had to write down our observances and turn it in with our slides. As I stood up to turn mine in at the end of class, he came from the opposite side of the room near the door all the way across to me and grabbed mine off my desk and said he would turn it in for me. I tried to grab his arm to tell him I was capable of doing it myself but he jerked away and took off to the teachers desk. This guy has never spoken to me at all, why did he want to turn my assignment in all of a sudden, I mean why was it so important to him today of all days?"

I could tell she was upset as she spoke, and my alarms started going off in my head as she told me what happened. "Ok, calm down, it's probably his way of trying to apologize for being so rude to you lately. What's this guy's name? Do you know where he moved here from?"

"His name is Chris Jetters and I'm not sure where he came from, like I said, I haven't even spoken to him before today. Do you think there is anything to be concerned about?"

"Nah I'm sure there isn't but if it will make you feel better, why don't I show up at lunch tomorrow and bring you and your two friends a pizza and I can get a look at him? Would that be ok with you?"

"Oh that would be fabulous Edward! Are you sure you wouldn't mind? That sure would make me feel better."

"No problem at all. I'd enjoy getting to dine with someone besides my brothers. What kind of pizza would you ladies like?"

"Hmmm, how about everything but anchovies. We will save you a seat. Will Emmet and Jasper be coming too? That way it will be an even number."

"I'm pretty sure I can convince them to join me", I laughed. "I might want them there for backup in case the whole football team attacks me for sitting with their girl." I was teasing her to get her in a better mood. But also feeling her out about a boyfriend.

"Yeah right. I don't think you have any worries in that department." This bit of information made me smile. She said she needed to go so she could get dinner cooked and I promised to meet her in the cafeteria at noon.

As soon as we hung up I told Em and Jas about her phone call and they too thought the guys actions were a bit overboard. We decided to make a little detour through the high school office that evening as we made our rounds to try and find out more information on this Chris kid.

It was easy to make our way into the school via the air conditioning vent system on the roof. We never even had to worry about the alarm, we just dissipated into mist and traveled through the vent to the principal's office. Then we moved down to the floor and formed back so we could go through the file cabinet. His papers looked pretty basic, his family had moved here from rural Montana, he had 2 younger brothers, both in school, his school records looked ok, no reports of bad behavior or anything. Nothing really stuck out from his files. But we still had a cautious feeling about him after Bella's call. We decided the lunch at school tomorrow might be just what the doctor ordered to make everyone feel better. At least it gave us the opportunity to spend some time with three young ladies, instead of just each other.

We picked up a large pizza with the works and some sodas and was at the school a few minutes before noon. We had to check in at the office and get visitor badges to be able to have lunch with the girls. As we walked into the lunch room Bella looked up and saw us, her face lit up with a huge smile. How could you not smile back at seeing that beautiful face? Emmet and Jaz both elbowed me and grinned. I finally noticed the two girls sitting there by Bella. One was a tiny little thing, real cute, short haircut, the other was a leggy blonde, looked like she stepped out of the pages of Vanity Fair, but to me they couldn't hold a candle to how Bella looked.

We walked over and Bella introduced us to the girls, the petite dark haired one was Alice and the leggy blond was Rosalie, Rose for short. I held up the pizza and told them I brought lunch. We sat at the table with them and passed the sodas around, then tackled the pizza. Since our kind drank the blood of animals for sustenance, it was unnecessary for us to eat human food of any kind but we could do it. It tasted like the equivalent of chewing cardboard. We bragged on how good it tasted right along with the girls, then made the excuse that we had a late breakfast and told the girls they could finish off the pizza. We sat there chatting and suddenly I felt Bella get stiff and somber. She was looking at a table near the serving counter. I looked over nonchalantly and saw several teenage boys there but one of them was staring holes through Bella. I turned my head where only she could see me and whispered, "Is that him?" She nodded yes and I decided I wanted a closer look at him.

I excused myself and said I was going to get everyone some more napkins. I stood and walked over to the serving counter and got a few, slowing down on purpose to get a real close look at this kid. He tried to look like he didn't notice me but it was more than obvious he did. I turned to head back to the table and I could feel him staring at me. I do believe I felt a slight fear emanating from him. I smiled as I went and sat back down. I placed my arm on the back of Bella's chair and leaned in so I could whisper to her. I told her he obviously was frightened of me being there and must feel guilty about the stunt he pulled in biology class. But to make sure he didn't bother her any more I was going to pretend to be her boyfriend as we sat there and for her to just play along. That would give her an advantage over him. Then I remembered at the last to ask if that was ok with her. Her answer was a grin and to lean her head over against mine as if we were snuggling. I noticed her friends reaction and I whispered that we were playing a part and she would explain after lunch. They both nodded but continued to smile like cheshire cats.

Emmet and Jasper whispered that they might as well make it look good, so Emmet leaned his arm across Rose's chair and Jas took Alice's hand and held it on top of the table. They both looked mighty proud of themselves. I didn't see either of the girls complaining. Bella whispered in my ear that we may have created some monsters here. I couldn't help but laugh. We had a nice visit and I kept close attention to what the Chris guy was doing as we were there. When it was time for them to go to class, we got up and walked them to their lockers. I told Bella to call me when she got home and we would discuss things about Chris. She nodded and I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and a hug then we left. Before Jas or Emmet could make ay remarks, I said I had to make it look good for the busybodies that might say something in front of Chris.

We left the school and drove over to the police station, we wanted to ask the chief if he knew anything about the newcomers. He said he hadn't heard anything about them at all and then asked if there was a problem. We assured him there wasn't and we just had them recommended to us as possible clients and was wondering if there had been any problems out there lately that we may need to concentrate on helping with. He bought our excuse and said that he would let us know if he heard anything. We thanked him and left. After returning home, we called Carlisle and asked if he would run a check on the last name Jetters to see if there was anything in the history about the name or any alarms with it. He said he would get back to us as soon as he knew anything.

We went on a quick hunt so I could make sure and be there when Bella called after school. I wanted to know if the Chris boy had said anything or done anything further to her after our little visit. We were walking in the door just as the phone rang. Bella was laughing and announced that I was on speaker phone because Rose and Alice had followed her home like puppies so they could talk to Emmet and Jas again. I laughed and called them in there so we could all chat for a bit. She was in such a good mood that I really didn't want to ask her about the guy but knew I needed to. As soon as I did, she got serious again. She said that he had stared at her all during biology, but never said a word. Rose said he was hanging around her locker at the end of the day, but she figured it was to see if she said anything about who we were and why we were there. She just turned to Alice and was bragging on their new boyfriends and how good they kissed. I looked over at Emmet and he was actually blushing. I cracked up! The girls asked what I was laughing at and I tattled on him to them. They all started razzing him. Served him right, he normally was the one razzing the rest of us.

I decided to throw all caution to the wind and while I had them all three here on speaker phone I asked them if they wanted to go out on Friday evening with us. The girls giggled then said they would love to. I told them we would discuss different venues and get back to them with ideas. Then I asked Bella what she thought her dad would say about it. She laughed and said she didn't think he would fuss too much as long as she was home at a decent time. I told her I would definitely have her home before daylight the following day and she laughed. Emmet and Jas exchanged phone numbers with Rose and Alice and we told them we'd chat later and hung up. My brothers smiled all evening like the cats who ate the canaries. Geez we really did create some monsters.

I laid in bed that night and was going over things in my head. The things that kept standing out was, Bella had called me when she needed comfort, then she had accepted my pretending to be her boyfriend with no complaints, then she accepted my offer of a date on Friday. I fell asleep with a grin on my face. That night I dreamed about Bella. She was leaning into me and I was just holding her as we talked. It was a good dream. I didn't wake until morning for the first time in a long time.

We made sure Bella got to school safely and the guys wanted to wait to make sure Rose and Alice made it as well, even if it was for entirely different reasons. We were discussing where we might take the girls when the phone rang. Dad had researched the name from our history and came up with nothing at all, he also asked the Elder Court and they did not recognize it either. That made us feel a little better, but we still wanted to know why he had such animosity for Bella when he didn't even know her. Dad told us his best advise would be to stay on our toes and keep on alert until we caught some form of explanation of why we were there. We told him we were taking her and two of her friends out on Friday night and he thought it was a great idea. This way we could see where they liked to hang out, and put in a showing so people would think we were actually dating them. That would make them even safer, it was about that time Mom piped up and asked if her friends were cute too. We laughed. We didn't even know she was listening in on the conversation. Emmet and Jas had to give a complete description to her about the girls and she approved laughingly, adding that they had better take good care of her little boys. We rolled our eyes as we always did when she said things like that. We hung up with a promise to let them know how the date went.

We weren't real sure about where to take the girls so we left it up to them to decide, with the stipulation that it couldn't be anything too feminine. We drove over to Bella's and I walked up to the door to get her. Chief answered the door and I told him I was there to pick Bella up. He called upstairs and told her I was there, then offered me a soda or something. I told him I was fine and thanked him. Then she came skipping downstairs. She had on new jeans and boots and a baby blue colored v-neck sweater. She looked adorable and I smiled as I complimented her. I shook the Chief's hand as we left and promised to have her home before curfew. He told us to have a good time and we went out to the car. I was driving and Bella hopped in the front by me. Jas and Emmet were in the back. She showed us the way to Alice's house and then she got out with Jas to go get her. Alice met them at the door and they stepped inside so Jas could introduce himself to her grandmother whom she lived with. They weren't in there but a short time. Then we were off again to go to Rose's. Emmet and Bella got out and went to the door. He shook hands with her mom and introduced himself, promising as the rest of us that we would be home before curfew. They came out and the four of them piled into my back seat while Bella hopped back into the front and scooted over to the middle by me.

We asked the girls which direction to head to and they teasingly said the ballet was playing in Seattle, we each gave them dirty looks at that one and then promised to get them back if that was what they had planned. The said they had decided on bowling if that was alright. We could eat there. We all agreed that was perfect. Sensible girls, I liked that. We had a really good time, the conversation flowed nicely and the games were competitive but not overly so. Emmet and Rose had taken it upon themselves to bet on every frame with each other, whoever had the lowest score of the frame owed the other a kiss on the cheek. Leave it to Emmet to make up bets that resulted in his getting some sort of action. Apparently Bella couldn't have chosen a more perfect set than her friend Alice and Jas. They were both quiet but not necessarily shy. Their personalities seemed to mesh together quite well. They held hands most of the evening and would lean in and whisper together. It was like they had known each other most of their lives instead of just a few days.

Bella and I had a great time watching both other couples, we did our fair share of laughing and teasing as well. A few times I caught myself just wanting to touch her, I'd reach over and rub her shoulder and tell her good throw, or just lay my arm across her shoulder as we sat and waited our turn. She would lean against me when I did and a few times her head would lay on my shoulder so I could smell her hair and just cuddle her close for a brief minute, until it was my turn to bowl. I didn't want to be excited about things so soon, but I was definitely getting a thrill from it, and I don't think she minded at all by the way she kept looking up at me. After several games and hotdogs and sodas for all, we said we had better head home so everyone would make it in on time. When the girls pouted at first we reminded them that if we had them home a little early, their parents or grandparents would have no reason to complain when we asked them out again. That seemed to brighten their spirits back up. We changed back into our own shoes and gathered our score sheets Emmet and Jas and I went to pay out as the girls headed to the ladies room. We went to the door to wait on them and when we looked out in the parking area we happened to see Chris Jetters sitting there a few cars down talking to a couple of boys. We hadn't noticed him in the bowling alley, but maybe he just hadn't gone in yet, or maybe he just pulled in to talk to his friends when he saw them. There was many reasons he feasibly could have been there so we could not jump to conclusions. None of us got an alert response from seeing him. So we passed it off as coincidence and decided not to say anything to the girls unless they noticed him. We didn't want to scare them or worry them.

He got in the car and drove off right as the girls were coming to us. We walked them to the car and got in and headed home. We had them all home in plenty time with promises to call their cells when we got to my house. Jas walked Alice to her door and hugged her and kissed her hand as he said goodnight and made sure she got inside safe. Emmet walked Rose to her door and hugged her tight then kissed her quickly across her lips as he said goodnight. I walked Bella to the door and gave her a hug, which she held on a long time before finally letting go. I tilted her chin up and gave her a peck on the lips and told her I'd talk to her in a few minutes. She blushed so sweetly, as she went inside. I saw the chief sitting on the sofa watching the game and called in good night to him. He waved fondly as she shut the door and I heard the locks click.

As we got home we all went in separate directions, each heading to our rooms for a little privacy to tell the girls a proper good night. I rang Bella's number and she answered before the ring was complete. First I told her that I had a great evening and thanked her for going with me. We laid there talking for a while and I had a weird idea I wanted to try. I asked her if she remembered the night I had come to her hospital room, how we had both seen the vision. She got real quiet as she said yes she remembered it well. I told her I wasn't trying to upset her but that I was so curious to know if we could communicate psychically like my brothers and I could. I asked her to close her eyes and concentrate on me, just me and nothing else and try to listen for my voice in her head, that I would try to send a message to her if she was willing to try this. She agreed and I gave her a minute to lay back and close her eyes and concentrate.

_Bella, can you hear me Bella? _

_Bella, it's Edward, try hard Bella, let me know if you hear me. _

_Bella, listen to me babygirl it's Edward, can you hear me? _I heard a gasp on her end of the phone, then... _Edward? I .. I heard you. _

I almost jumped for joy when I heard that sweet voice in my head. We had connected even just for a brief second we had connected. I tried again.

_Bella, tell me what you hear. _

But silence from her end. We had both got so excited that the connection had broken again. I spoke out loud and asked her what she had heard. She said it was just like my voice but inside her head. YES! I told her that I had heard her answer. She was very quiet for a minute. I wasn't sure if she was scared or what was wrong so I asked her. She said she didn't know what to think, she was surprised, and nervous and a little confused, but Wait. Did I call her babygirl? I laughed and said yes, that it just slipped out and I apologized. She said, that she wasn't complaining just making sure that she had heard it clearly. I grinned. Silly girl.


	7. Chapter 7

1We had just got back from the gym from our workout, my cell rang and it showed Bella's number. I told my brothers I was taking it into my room to talk. As I got to my door, I heard a strange voice on the other end. It said that Bella was being held captive and if I wanted to see her again I needed to go to the beach at La Push. I was not to bring my brothers or she wouldn't be breathing by the time I got there. I asked to speak to Bella to know she was ok but they said no and I could hear her whining in the background like her mouth was gagged. I had no choice, I dissipated and formed back a few blocks from the house. I was frantic! In my mind all I could see was Bella in trouble and I was never so scared in my life. I ran as fast as I ever had straight to La Push Beach. I was very wary as I approached. Looking for signs of who or what this was about. I got my answer soon enough.

I saw Bella, Rose, and Alice tied up and gagged standing against the side of the rock embankment. There were 5 guys with guns aimed straight at them. I was in the shadows trying to figure out my best move when I heard a guy call out to me. It was Chris Jetters who walked into view now, also carrying a huge gun. He said for me to show myself because he knew I was there. I walked slowly out of the tree line and stood a distance from him. I heard Bella catch her breath when she saw me, her eyes showed how scared she was. In my heart I wanted to run to her and tell her it would all be okay, but I knew I had to play this out and try to work our way out where no one was hurt.

Chris smiled a very ominous smile and told me to slowly walk over towards the girls. I did as he said and his guys stayed far enough back that I couldn't make a lunge for their guns. They had been trained well. He said it was good to see me again and I gave him a quizzical look. "Oh? Well Excuse me if I don't return the sentiment, but I didn't think looking at each other in a lunch room made us friends." He let out a huge belly laugh at this. Then his goons told us to walk and we were led into a cave at the bottom of the cliffs. It was obvious that in high tide you couldn't see this place. It was damp and musty smelling but they had placed a few battery operated camping lanterns inside to light the way. We went a fair distance toward the back and he made us all sit against the wall. I was really surprised they hadn't tied my hands or handcuffed me, but I assumed they didn't want to get that close to me just yet.

I tried to whisper to the girls to tell them it would be ok but the goons yelled at me to shut up. I stared at Bella and got her eye contact I needed to tell her to concentrate on me. I yelled in my head trying to reach her.

_Bella! Bella! You have to listen to me! They don't know we can connect. We need to talk here so I can tell you what to do when the time comes for us to make our escape. BELLA PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!!_ Then I heard her quietly. _I'll concentrate Edward, I promise. I'm so sorry we drew you into this. _Her eyes teared up and she looked at me so sadly. _Bella this is not because of you, I'm not sure what it's all about yet, but I promise you it is not your fault. I am going to send a message to Emmet and Jasper about where we are. I will keep talking to you every little bit like this. Don't lose your concentration okay? No matter what this guy says or does, I need you to concentrate on me so you can hear me. Do you understand? _She nodded slightly. _Yes Edward. _

In all my years of training and battles nothing had me feeling so helpless as this. I normally wouldn't be phased by 6 guys. Emmet and Jasper and I had handled more than this before. We were far faster than the humans ever counted on us being and could take them by surprise. But this time I had the girls to be concerned about and that scared me. I called out to my brothers. _Emmet! Jasper! I need your help! _They both answered immediately. _What's up Bro? Listen, I'm at La Push Beach, Chris Jetters and some others has the girls kidnaped and tied up here._ _We are in a cave at the bottom of the cliffs. You will sense me when you get here. But be on alert, I think there are more of them on patrol in the area. I'm not sure what all this is about yet, but they are holding some pretty big guns on us so be careful. _They didn't ask a bunch of questions just said they were on their way.

I needed to get more information from Chris, so I started trying to get him to talk.

"Well, now that you have us here, may I ask what the plan is? If it's ransom you want you really should have picked more wealthy people you know. Like the banker's kid instead of the police chief's kid."

"This is nothing about ransom, Cullen. I'm not even gonna ask for one at all."

I noticed immediately that he used my last name. I wasn't sure how he found it out but it meant he had done his homework. This had to be more than a typical high school kid.

"Okay, well since it's not about the money, do you mind telling me just what the plan IS about?"

"You will find out in due time. No need to worry about it just yet."

Emmet and Jasper told me they were almost there, but had slowed down to try to scan the area so they could see how many we were up against. I told them to scan for humans then scan for the hostility so we could decide if it was all humans we were being held by.

_Bella, are you with me? _

_Yes I'm still listening._

_Good girl. Emmet and Jasper are on their way. Try to stay calm. I need you to think and tell me if he hinted in any way why he is doing this. _

_I don't remember Edward, when they grabbed me, they had a rag and put it over my face and I passed out. I didn't come to until they were making calls on my phone, and we were already here by then. _

_Ok, don't worry, we are going to get you girls out of this. Trust me Bella, I won't let them hurt you. _

_I trust you Edward. Just let me know what to do to help._

_Okay Babygirl, just keep concentrating with me and I will try to get him talking so we can figure this out. _

Her eyes sparkled when I called her that. I wanted so badly to untie her and just hold her. Then it hit me, I had been so worried about the happenings I hadn't even thought about our vision. This was the dark damp place. This is where I was trying to protect her. Well at least we knew that my visions were absolute.

"Well Chris, tell me, do you always use innocent girls to get what you fancy in life?"

"You have no idea Cullen, I use them for so much more than just what I fancy. I use them for entertainment, for pawns in larger games of chess, for experimentation, for all sorts of things." He finished that out with a grin made of pure evil.

He stared at me and I saw him. Not Chris, but who this really was.

_EMMET! JAS! IT'S LUCIEN! DON'T COME CLOSER UNTIL YOU CONTACT DAD AND LET THEM KNOW WHERE WE ARE. _ I was screaming in my head trying to warn them in time.

_Lucien? Are you sure Edward? How in the hell did we not pick up on him? We got no signs of alarms and he was right here under our noses!_

_I don't know how yet guys but I saw him, under his pretend cover. It's him, no doubt, and he is talking about using the girls for experimentation. We have got to get them out of here!!! You know what kind of things shape shifters do to humans! _

He must have seen my eyes and noticed the fear I was trying to hide. He came a little closer, but enough he was still out of reach. He squatted down on our level and stared at each one of us. "Such pretty little humans don't you think Edward? You know I really didn't plan on making a move so quick, but when I saw you at the accident pushing her out of the way, I had to decide to either abandon the plan or speed it up. I saw you dissolve and tried to locate you, but couldn't get a lock on where you went. I knew if I stayed in this area that eventually you would show yourself. I felt your presence a few times at the school and decided if I latched onto the one you were showing interest in that I could get two birdies in one basket. At first I wasn't sure if she was one of your kind or not, but the stupid biology teacher fixed that for me when he had us use our blood for the lab. I just took her smear and had it checked. Once they told me she was 100% human that was all I needed. How do you think I was able to confuse your senses? We have perfected our human experiments enough that we can merge our DNA with theirs enough to almost pass completely for a human. The next step is to have a human female inseminated with our offspring and then see if that makes it completely stealthy to any others scans or senses."

As he began to brag about how brilliant he was during this whole deception I saw the fear and confusion in Bella's eyes. I had to reaffirm her it would be okay. _Bella, there are a lot if things you are going to see and hear during this ordeal. I promise to explain everything as soon as we have you girls to safety. I need you to be extremely brave for me. I know who this guy is and he isn't named Chris. His name is Lucien and he is a member of a very bad clan. Do NOT underestimate him and don't try to do anything until I say. Promise me! Please Bella I need you to trust me now more than ever. _Again she nodded. _I promise. _

Lucien moved to the front of the cavern to talk to a few of his men, I was pretty sure he was telling them to watch for my brothers. Rose and Alice were shaking with fear and I whispered as quietly as I could that we would get them out of this and that Emmet and Jasper were on the way. They seemed to calm a little after that.

"I have to admit Lucien, your research did a remarkable job of covering yourself this time. I never even had a clue it was you."

"You have no idea the progress we have made thanks to the volunteer humans we have come across." He laughed viciously.

"Volunteers? Is that what you call it when you chloroform people and tie them up? Or maybe that's the only way you can get a girl to go anywhere with you." The girls gave a little giggle at that and I knew that would rile him up.

"Listen Cullen, you and your goody two shoes Guardian Elites are no match for me. So I wouldn't be pushing my temper if I were you." He snarled quite convincingly.

" Oh Lucien, I would have thought your humor would have improved after all these years. Too bad it is just as moldy as this place you chose to hide in."

_Edward, we just talked to Dad, there has been a major movement in the shape shifters regions. They are sending troops this way. He is gathering the Guardians and they are coming in as backup. He wants us to get these girls to safety as soon as possible before the main enforcement arrives. _

_I'm game when you are Jasper, just let me know your plan before you burst in._

_Bella, I just heard from Jasper, they are calling in backup. Stay calm, it's almost over. _I couldn't quite tell her that the backup was across the ocean and wouldn't get here until our ordeal here was over with.

_"_Honestly Cullen, I do admire how you stay on that high horse of yours when you can clearly see you are out numbered, out gunned, and out planned."

"Well I guess I just have more faith in my brothers than I do in all your little peons."

"Just because they are disguised as mere humans, does not mean they are lacking any of our usual strength and agility."

"That is a good thing, it keeps us from wasting our energy on you."

Lucien stormed off to the entrance once again and I took advantage of the situation to ease my hand behind Bella's back and untie her ropes. _Bella, keep your hands behind you like they are still tied. I will tell you when to move._

_Edward, we can see the cave from here, but when we move out into the open they are gonna hit hard, there are at least twenty of them up here. Can you tell us how many are on the inside with you and are you tied up? _

_No, believe it or not they haven't got close enough to tie me. I have Bella's hands untied, but can't reach Rose and Alice yet. There are six to ten down here with us. And most are well armed with guns, including Lucien._

_Ok, if we head your way it will take us a few minutes to get inside. Can you cover the girls and keep them safe until we do?_

_Yea, I'll head them back further into the cave away from the guns until you make it in. Be careful boys, these assholes mean business. _

_You just keep our ladies safe and we will get to you._

I leaned over and told Bella, Rose, and Alice that when I gave them the signal, I wanted them to get up and run back further into the cave until I got to them. No matter what they heard or how long it took they were to stay hidden in the dark back there until me or one of my brothers came to get them. No questions asked. Just do it and keep quiet.

That's when we heard the commotion, it sounded like all hell broke loose. Guns were firing, guys were screaming out directions, people were crying out in pain. I grabbed Bella and helped her up, then I grabbed Rose and Alice, I shoved them all towards the back of the cave and told them to run! As I turned around Lucien was there, he hit me upside the head with the butt of his gun and I went down. It took me a second to get back on my feet but he had already grabbed Bella and jerked her back to where we were. I looked up to make sure Rose and Alice made it. Then I leaped at Lucien. I heard Bella scream and all I could think of was keeping him as far from her as possible. I grabbed his hands and tried to pry the gun from them, but he was right, there was no lack of strength in him. I worked my way between him and Bella and kept my body between her and the barrel of the gun. The fighting was getting intense outside and I didn't dare to contact my brothers and break their concentration.

I thought I actually had a chance to get the better of Lucien when one of his goons came up quickly on my left and before I knew what happened I was on the ground again after being smacked with something. When I started to get off the floor, Lucien yelled at me to freeze unless I wanted Bella splattered all over the cave. I froze where I was at and looked around. He was holding the gun 6 inches from her face. I couldn't breathe. I knew what he was capable of. She was shaking so hard. He was smiling and daring me to flinch a muscle.

_Bella don't move. Don't push him. Please._

"Ok Lucien, you win, I quit. Just move the gun. Aim it here at me, Bella hasn't done anything to you. I'm the one always pissing you off remember? Wouldn't you rather kill me?"

Slowly he turned to me, "Not just yet Cullen, I have much more exciting plans for you both. Now get over there by Bella and remember if you try another stupid stunt I have no problem having to sacrifice her to get your attention."

I moved very slowly to Bella and she clung to me in fear. This did not go unnoticed by him or his goons that remained in the cave with us. We could hear Emmet and Jasper working their way through the squad outside, but had no idea how it was going.

Once they saw we were under control where we were, Lucien sent a few of the men from there up to the mouth of the cave. He kept his gun trained on us and I was holding Bella as best as I could and covering her with my body. I didn't want any stray shots hitting her.

The next thing I knew it was pitch black and Bella was screaming, something or someone had knocked the lights over. I knew Lucien would not hesitate to shoot so I scooped Bella up in my arms and made a run to the back of the cave. I couldn't see as clearly as with a light but I could see the walls and manage to maneuver through without smacking anything major. I heard the cussing and the gunfire and could only hope I got her out of there fast enough. I ran as fast as I dared carrying her in the dark and zig zagged back and forth in case anyone took pot-shots in the dark. Bella clung around my neck as I ran and we dodged around a corner and into a nook. I sat her down and took inventory.

_Are you hit? Are you hurt anywhere? Please God tell me you are okay?_

_I'm okay Edward. Are you hurt bad? _

_No I'm fine. Let's see if we can find Alice and Rose they must be out of their mind with fear._

I eased around the corner and half expected to hear Lucien or his goons headed our way. I knew the shape shifters could not see in the dark, so that was a bonus to us. Barely making a sound I whispered Rose and Alice's names. Keeping Bella behind me in case we met a foe, I eased along the tunnel hoping to find them in good condition. Careful not to make any noise, I went extremely slow as I made our way through the dark. Bella grabbed hold of my shirt to give me room to move but to keep her with me. I would have loved to had her in my arms to reassure her, but knew if we came across one of the goons I would need both my hands.

I heard heavy breathing and whimpering from a corner a few feet from us and stopped and whispered to Rose and Alice that we were almost to them, not to scream or jump. They both grabbed us when we got to them and just held each other until the girls could get hold of their emotions. I explained that Emmet and Jasper were in the front of the cave and I needed to leave Bella here with the others so I could go help my brothers.

At first Bella grabbed me and said she wouldn't stay without me, but I had to tell her, as long as we had to worry about the girls safety, we were putting us all in danger. If we had the freedom to fight them as we were trained without them being able to hold the girls as hostage against us we could take care of these goons and get everyone out of here quicker. Rose and Alice agreed with me and they pulled her over into the corner with them. I reached over and held her hand tight and promised to be back soon. Then I ran off into the darkness back towards the front of the cave.


	8. Chapter 8

1I could see the lights had been turned back on when I got to the front of the cavern. I paused in the shadows for a brief second to see where everyone was, I didn't want to jump someone and have it be one of my brothers. I could see Emmet slugging it out with two guys in the corner and Jasper had just tossed one guy to the side. I was looking for Lucien, to no avail. So I grabbed a goon and spun him around letting my fist meet with his kidney as he turned. He winced and buckled at his knees, I landed a right uppercut to his chin and he was sound asleep. I realized that in these human bodies, they had human weaknesses. I turned around and there were two guys waylaying on Jasper, I leaped and was on top of one which left Jas to tend to the other. He looked up and realized it was me.

_About time you joined in on the fun Bro! _

_Yeah thanks, I thought I would let you two have a decent workout first. _

_Where are the girls?_

_They are in the tunnel, they are safe. Have you seen Lucien? I have a bone to pick with him. I believe he owes me a few explanations._

_I saw him a few minutes ago, he was throwing orders around like a general. I think he is enjoying his new body. Can't say it helps his looks any. _

_Okay, I'm going to look for him. You got this?_

_Heck yeah! Playtime bro, playtime!_

I ran outside to search for him, I didn't want to let him get away. I saw him and several of his goons piling into one of the SUV's and take off. Just then Emmet yelled at me to look out, I turned just in time to get a baseball bat shoved end first in my stomach. I went down on my knee but decided I wasn't having fun just then so I cheated and came up with a fist in his nether regions. I guess he didn't feel like playing any more cause when I stepped over him, he was rolling on the ground holding himself carefully between his legs.

Emmet slapped me on the back as I walked past him, he was laughing about my rebuttal to Mr. Baseball. I just grinned at him and went after a guy who decided to try to sneak away. I grabbed him and connected with a hook. Geez, this was too easy with these new recruits, they honestly didn't know how to fight in these bodies and had no idea how to protect themselves either. His eyes rolled back and he slithered down to the ground.

I looked around and all there were left was a few stragglers like Mr. Baseball who was incapacitated and not out cold. I called to my brothers that I was going to get the girls. I went back into the cavern and called out to them that it was me and they were safe and to come out. At first they were suspicious of whether it was a trick or not, but they peeked around the corner and saw it was really me and came running to us.

I caught Bella in full leap into my arms. She buried her head in my shoulder and burst loose crying. I knew the tension and fear they had felt had to be released so I just held her and spoke softly to her and let her cry. When I looked over at Emmet and Jas, they were both holding their girls and all the girls were crying at the same time. We just rolled our eyes and held them tight, so glad to be able to hold them at all. We knew how females, and humans in general had faired after being kidnaped by the shape shifters.

We walked the girls up the cliff to the picnic area and sat them at a table there. I asked Jas if he minded staying there to watch the girls while Emmet and I went and had a quick talk with a few of the "boys". He was sitting with Alice cuddled on his lap and Bella and Rose leaning with their heads on each of his shoulders. I don't think you could have pried him up with a crowbar.

We grabbed the first guy that was still moaning and shoved him up against the rocks as we threw questions at him. Where had Lucien gone? Where was he staying? How long had Lucien been recruiting in this area? How many troops did he have at his disposal? We were pretty much getting the same answer for each question, "I don't know." We tried to read this guy and he truly believed that he was telling us the truth, whether his memory was erased or blocked or whether he really didn't know, it still didn't help us much.

Guy after guy, as we tried to get answers, we got the same ones. "I don't know" It was completely frustrating. We could have tried to follow the tracks of the SUV but if we did, we either had to take the girls with us, or leave them alone, and as much as we loved having the girls with us, we did not want to expose them to Lucien any more. So we checked a few of the trucks Lucien's crew had left at the top of the cliffs and found one with keys. We loaded up the girls and headed back to town.

_Emmet, Jas, we need to discuss what to do about the girls. We can't very well go tell the chief that his daughter was abducted by a shape shifter. And I don't think Alice's grandmother or Rose's parents are going to let you see them after bringing them home in the morning and very noticeably upset. _

_We could try a block on them Edward, if we could block enough of their memory out it may make it safe to just take them home and let them sleep it off, that way their parents will think they were coming down with the flu or something and needed their rest. We could plant that idea in their heads so they actually felt a little bad. _Jas always was the fast thinker of the two of them.

_Damn that's not fair, if we block their memory them Rose won't remember how I came in and saved the day. _We always knew Emmet was the comic relief, the big goon, we had to smile at him. Before we could decide what to do, Rosalie spoke up and got our attention.

"We know you boys are discussing something, Bella told us you could talk to each other psychically. We want to let you know that whatever you are thinking is NOT going to work on us. We will not sit still and let you boys try to take blame for us being gone all night, or try to figure a way out without us in on it. You saved us. We heard what that psychopath was saying in there and what he had planned for us. If you think we are going to just go on home without some answers you are sadly mistaken bucko."You couldn't have knocked the smile off Emmet's face with a sledgehammer_. _"That's my girl".

We looked at each other and sighed. It looked like we needed to have a long talk with three very exhausted ladies. We were really dreading this. We drove to my house and the girls and Jas got out, I grabbed my car and followed Emmet so he could drop the SUV off. We went down the highway and turned off down a dirt road. When we got to a clearing completely clean of any wood or grass, we parked the truck and tossed gas all on and around it and set it on fire. We had to make sure no fingerprints or any kind of evidence of the girls would be found on this truck. I drove out of there before the police or fire dept could be called.

When we got home, the girls had all called their respective parents or grandparents and told them they had slept over at one of the others house. It was all smoothed over for now with them. The rough part was left to us. We made them some cocoa so they would have something warm on their stomachs. Then we led them to the den and sat them all on the sofa so we could look at them and watch their reactions as we told them. If it didn't work and they panicked too bad or just plain freaked out we could always throw a block and knock them out. Somehow after the night they just had, I didn't think we were up against that.

So I began. "As you girls probably saw tonight, we are not just basic security specialists. We are part of an elite team of trained Guardians. We originally came from the Carpathian Mountains. That's a mountain range in Romania. That's where our family is from. Our mother is kind of like the princess of the Carpathians and our Dad was hired as her Guardian and they fell in love and we are the results." I was trying to judge just how much to tell them and when to stop by their expressions. "You already know we can communicate between ourselves psychically. Somehow, I have been able to connect and communicate with Bella as well. We could talk back and forth while we were all being held tonight. That's how I told her to get ready to run." At this bit of information my brothers both turned and stared at me.

"The guy that was in charge of having you kidnaped was not named Chris Jetters, he is one of the leaders of a clan of very dangerous people and his name is Lucien. We are not sure why he chose you three unless it was because he saw that we were interested in you, but he intended on doing medical type experiments on you. Bella heard part of what his plans were. His kind want to inseminate a female with one of their own." I paused a minute to let this sink in and see what their acceptance capacity was right now.

Alice spoke up first, "When you say *his kind*, just what exactly are we speaking of?"

I looked at my brothers to see what they thought. They both shrugged as if saying we are in this far we might as well tell them.

I took a breath and said, "He is called a shape shifter. He can take on another creatures shape, but when he does he can't just shift back out again, it is for a certain amount of time. We aren't exactly sure of what the minimum time is, but we have heard of them shifting and liking the new shape so well that they chose to stay like that forever. It takes more than just their seeing a shape or liking it in order for them to change. They have to have a *sample* so to speak. A lock of hair, a piece of skin, a body part. Something that they can use to begin to form themselves. Sometimes they do it by kidnaping and taking parts of a body and passing them out to as many as they can, sometimes they will grab a species and through experimentation they will build a complete new hybrid out of it, like they were talking about tonight by inseminating a female. Apparently they have made enough hybrids that we were unable to sense their presence. Even as close as we were to him in the cafeteria. We had no idea he was a shape shifter."

"He of course recognized us from other run ins we had with him and his clan. He has sort of a bad taste in his mouth thanks to the Guardians. Not just us, mind you, there are thousands of our specialists worldwide. Our job, our reason in life is to protect the humans." I looked at Jas and Emmet again to see if I should go further. Bella reached her hand over and laid it on my leg and said, "We know this must be difficult for you to trust us enough with your secret, but there is no way on earth anyone is going to find out anything from the three of us." The other girls nodded in agreement.

Here I was concerned if they could handle it and they thought I was worried about whether or not they would tattle. They were too adorable. I looked her in the eyes and just stated out loud. "Bella, I am a Carpathian male, we drink animal blood for our sustenance and we have skills and talents far beyond a humans. Our life cycle is so slow that to you I look like I'm in my late teens, and I feel like it as well, but I have been alive for 108 years. Emmet is my older brother, he is 115 years old. Jasper is our younger brother, he is 100 years old." We didn't move. The girls faces never changed. They looked like they were in shock. I sat there and waited for some type of response.

Rose broke the silence, she reached over and socked Emmet hard on the arm and said, "Ewwww you old perv! You tried to make out with me!"


	9. Chapter 9

Bella looked up at me with such sadness and disappointment in her eyes. I began to cry just looking at her. I knew I had broke her heart and by doing so it was shattering mine. I didn't know how to tell her it didn't matter. I knew right then and there I could not continue to live without her in my life. She never said a word, tears rolled down her cheeks, her hands were folded together in her lap. She had a look of complete decimation on her face. I fell to my knees in front of her, laid my head in my hands on her leg and pleaded for her forgiveness. I told her I would do anything in the world to just hear her say she could forgive me for being what I am. I promised to take her safely home and leave Forks forever, if I could just hear one whisper that she could forgive me. I was crying like I had never cried before, just knowing because I was what I was, I had ruined my only chance of ever being happy.

Bella leaned forward and wrapped her arms around me and in a soft whisper full of tears and pain, she said she would never forgive herself for being a mere human, and disappointing her guardian angel like this. I wrapped my arms around her legs and we just sat and held each other and sobbed.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, it seemed like forever but in all honesty it was probably only a few short minutes, I heard sniffles from the other girls and raised my head just enough to peek. Rose was cuddled in Emmet's lap with her head buried in his shoulder and he was slowly stroking her hair. Alice had drawn her little legs up onto the sofa and was hugging them to her as she cried. Jasper had moved to sit by Alice and had his arms wrapped around her and was rocking her gently back and forth.

Then Jasper began to speak, soft but clearly.

"We aren't like humans in many ways, we have no choice when we fall in love. When we meet our soul mate it's just that, our soul mate. There is a craving to be with them, no not just a craving, a deep hungering need to be with them. We physically ache with need, not sexual need, just need to be with them. Our bodies, our minds, our everything begins to revolve around that person. Our one goal in life is then to make them happy and content. There is no divorce among the Carpathians, there have been widows, from battles or accidents, there have been widowers, from accidents or aggressions but to leave the one we are destined to be with is unfathomable. There have been many times throughout history that a Carpathian male has gone to the elder circle in request to be killed because the pain of living without his mate is too much to bare day to day."

" We didn't come here to make your lives hurtful in any way. Edward was drawn here to protect you, and Emmet and I followed to help our brother. But the moment I laid eyes on you I was completely lost. I knew then and there I had found what most creatures search their whole lives for. I believe I can speak for Emmet and Edward as well when I say, we will leave this area as soon as we know for certain that Lucien is gone and you will be safe. We will in the mean time remain completely out of your sight. If you would like, we can block out parts of your memory where all this will have been just like a bad dream that disappears, but please know that nothing we do can ever block you from our memories or our hearts."

It was the longest and most important speech I had ever heard Jasper say in my whole life. Alice looked up at him. "If you look like this and you are that old, when I'm 80 you will look like you are 30, what will people think seeing us walking hand in hand?" He took her face gently in his hands and said,"I don't care what anyone says, I would be proud to show you off if you were 103 and unable to walk anymore. I would simply carry you around on a pillow."

Emmet piped in, "There are ways we can be completely compatible." Both Jasper and I yelled, NO EMMET!" "No way!" "We will not even consider that." He pouted at first then he agreed with us. "It was just a thought."

The girls looked at us inquisitively but we just shook our heads and refused to even explain that part of it. There was no way I would ever put Bella through that. Just because my body had screwed up and chosen a human, didn't mean I was going to ever let her pay for it with pain and suffering.

For right now just being forgiven would be more than enough. I looked at Bella and needed her to truly see me, not the creature I had finally confessed to being, but me, Edward. She stared back into my eyes and I saw how soft and warm hers were. It would take some time for them to accept everything, even the few things we had barely touched on, but I knew they could at least accept it someday and by then we would just be a memory from the past.

We sat there holding the girls for a long time and after a while I had to remind them that we needed to clean them up and get them home before their parents began to worry. They got up and I showed them where the bathroom was and after a bit they all emerged looking not too shabby considering everything they had gone through in the last 36 hours.

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything girls but we need you to make a decision before we take you home. Do you want us to block your memories? If all this is going to give you nightmares or flashbacks, then please let us at least do this much for you. There is no sense in all of us being hurt. If however you choose to keep your memories, please please don't relay this to anyone. There will be no proof, we will be long gone and you won't have to put up with us ever again."

The girls each came to stand in front of us. Bella spoke, "We discussed this in the bathroom, we don't want to lose our memories, and we don't want to lose you boys either. For right now, we are content with keeping it light, but who knows what the future holds for anyone. We don't want to forget anything about you, and there is nothing to forgive, you each put your life on the line to keep us safe back there and we saw it. What girl in her right mind would walk out on her hero?"

I looked down into her beautiful face, I could still see the tears in her eyes but her look was one of determination. Before I could stop myself I lowered my head to hers and kissed her. A tender sweet kiss of absolute adoration. This girl never ceased to completely take my breath away in every single way possible. I drew my head back and looked at her again, on her lips was a gentle smile.

The chief was at work so we dropped them off at Bella's house. She in turn carried the others home in her truck, with us behind them and stopping at the end of the block so no one saw us. As soon as she got back to her house, I walked her to the door to make sure nothing was tampered with here. She went in and I waited to hear both locks click before leaving. I had already made her promise to not open the door to anyone, just to go upstairs and get some sleep. On our way home, we made a pact with each other that we would not call the girls. If they still wanted to see us after they had slept and had time to let everything sink in, then we would tackle that road when it came. But we would not aggravate the situation by being the ones to call them.

When we got home, we called dad to see where the situation was on his end. Mom answered and was extremely relieved to hear we were ok. She said Dad and a Division of Guardians had left to have a peace talk with the shape shifters representatives. They were making an attempt to keep this thing from escalating here in the North Americas. If he could get them to honor the treaty they had been forced to sign years ago, they would retain their forces at their present locations and the humans would not be in danger of suffering severe losses. That sounded great to us, but we still wanted to find Lucien and make sure he paid for what he had put the girls through.

Then mom asked us what all had happened here. We started telling from the phone call I had received and went through our sitting the girls down this morning and spilling our guts. It got very quiet and finally mom said, "I'm proud of you boys. You were honest with those girls and didn't lead them on knowing what the situation was. It may hurt right now, but knowing that they will be happy and safe in the long run is worth it all isn't it?"

Before I could say anything Jas whispered,"We love them mom."

We heard a sharp intake of breath from the other end. It was a good minute to minute and a half before we heard mom say, "Well I guess that changes our strategy then doesn't it? What do the girls say about all this newly revealed information?"

"They didn't want us to block their memories, they just wanted to take time for it all to sink in. We made sure they all got home safe and we left." We told her about the pact we made with each other as we drove home and she agreed that it was a good idea to let the girls decide what they wanted to do. Then she told us she wanted us to go hunting and get nourishment into us so we could think straight, then get some rest, then we were to call her back and she may have information by then from Dad and how it was going there. We hung up and headed straight out to hunt as told.

We were jogging casually back from the hunt and decided to make a quick trip out to the address that was on the High School records for Chris Jetters. When we got there it was as we expected, an old abandoned house. We really didn't expect him to make it** that** easy on us. Heading home again, we gave in that we were exhausted as well and would pick up the search when we had slept and regained our energy.

I kicked my shoes off on the way to my room and literally fell across the bed. I don't think I was asleep long before I began to dream. It was so real, so frightening, I was searching with all that I had, trying to find Bella and she was no where to be found. I sat straight up and was sweating profusely. I was breathing so hard, it had me going that's for sure. I pulled the covers back and crawled into bed, trying again to get some rest. After several hours of fitful sleep and waking up 3 more times, I gave up and got up. Deciding that a shower would help calm my nerves, I stood in the hot steam and just let the heat relax my muscles.

I was at my desk doing some research on the computer when I heard Jasper get up. He fumbled around for a minute and apparently had the same idea I had about a shower feeling good. By the time Emmet showed his face, Jas and I were both sitting at my desk with a page or two of notes in front of us on ideas to begin the search for Lucien. We had checked the electric companies records for all hookups at the time Chris supposedly came to Forks, then matched those corresponding with water records for the same time. That gave us 17 different houses that were connected at the time he arrived. It wasn't much right now but it was a start. We couldn't just sit back on our laurels and let him regroup and go back after the girls. We had him on the run right now and we needed to keep him that way. Well running or caught, we weren't picky as to which.


	10. Chapter 10

Dad called that evening and had some interesting news. Apparently the shape shifter delegates that had met at the peace talks were being very stubborn and refusing to cooperate. Then they got a message during the meeting and all of a sudden they decided to play ball. It came to surface that their "great experiment" in the America's had failed so badly that the entire band of new recruits had been overtaken by three measly Guardians. They had recalled the European movement in agreement with the treaty of 1104. He was quite pleased as he complimented us on the job we did. I had to make a point that half of the time, I was being held and it was only Jasper and Emmet against all of them. He congratulated us nevertheless. Mom had filled him in on the rest of the situation, and we earnestly asked his advice on what he thought we should do. In typical Dad fashion, he said that the first thing he would do would be to give the girls time to think while making sure Lucien didn't get a chance to reappear, that much we had figured out on our own.

We headed out to make our rounds that evening with heavy hearts. We stayed clear of the girls houses and the roads. We each had a list with several of the addresses that Jas and I had looked up. By dividing our area, we could cover them all tonight and if either of us found anything promising we could just call the others and wait there for them. I checked out the first house on my list, first I did a sensory scan for aggression when I got nothing, I went close enough to see inside the windows. It was a nice looking couple with a young child. I mentally scratched them off my list. The next house was a duplex, I peeked in on one side and there were an older couple sitting and watching TV and holding hands. It made my eyes tear up as I thought of Jasper and Alice's conversation earlier. I went on around to the other side and there was no one at home. No vehicles in the drive and they hadn't left any lights on. Ok one still on the maybe list. I continued. Addresses number three four and five all came out clear. That left only one possible on my list. I asked my brothers how they were fairing.

_Jas, Emmet, how goes the house hunt? I'm nil for five so far. I have one possible, no one home, no vehicles, but no signs either. _

_Bout the same here Edward. How about you Emmet?_

_One left to check boys but all clear so far. _

It was quiet for a bit then Emmet broke the silence.

_Hey boys, I wonder if you care to meet me out by the old Quarter Horse Ranch on Elk Creek Ridge Road_? _We seem to have a lot of commotion going on around here. _

_Absolutely! On our way! Stay out of sight we don't need you getting kidnaped today, we've had enough of that. _

I took off with renewed vigor. I was determined to make Lucien pay for forcing our hand at telling the girls. I was hurting inside and I wanted to take revenge on the one who had initiated it. I knew it wasn't his fault that I was a different species than the one I fell in love with, but all would have been fine for a while longer and it would have given us time to slowly fill them in on things. And to be honest, I could care less if I was being fair or anything else. We had run ins with him before and he always seemed to crawl away. Well not if I could help it THIS time.

I saw Jasper as I turned down Elk Creek Ridge Road_. _We slowed and stayed in the shadows until we got to Emmet. He was laying on his stomach on a ledge overlooking the ranch. We crawled up beside him he nodded toward the barn area. There were a few guys milling around, and one was coming out of the barn. As he opened the door, we could see inside. There were several black SUV's, just like the ones Lucien's team was driving last night. Very interesting indeed.

We moved over to the left knoll and got close enough to the house to get a view in that side. I recognized several of the guys who were limping around and babying their wounds. I swear I saw Mr. Baseball laying on the sofa with an ice bag strategically placed. We were still looking and listening for some confirmation that Lucien was there. We needed to take inventory of the place, see where their weapons were stocked and where their alarm systems were set up.

We made a quick move to the north ridge and could see the back of the house from here. There he was standing there like he was the new ordained King or something. I had such an overwhelming urge to take off down there and beat the hell out of him, but I knew it would do no good. We had to catch him and send him back to the Elder Circle to be tried for the latest experiments he had performed. We fell back a bit and made a quick call to dad. We needed a transfer for him. Carlisle would find the nearest one and send them this way. We gave him the coordinates, and said we were heading in to collect any evidence we told us good luck and to be careful.

We snuck down to the barn first and did a quick overhaul on all the vehicles. A few missing distributer caps does wonders for making sure the vehicles stay put. We double checked while we were there to see if the weapons were stocked in there as well. No indication that they were. The next building to our left was apparently the old stable. Low and behold we found guns and ammo piled in the separate stalls. We didn't want them being able to get control of these, so we decided the duck pond directly behind the building was a nice resting spot for them. Emmet took great delight in opening every case and tossing the merchandise in separately. Then we re-closed the cases and placed them in the same stalls we had taken them from. We assumed the main command center would be at the house where Lucien was. This one would take a little more finesse. So many of his recruits had seen us last night and we had no idea if we all threw out blocks would it work on them enough for us to get inside or not. Had they been able to duplicate the human shift so well that our blocks would work on them? Was it worth a try?

We discussed it and decided it was definitely worth a try. If we could send him back with enough evidence that they could not dispute it, they could put him away where he belonged. Yes, it was worth it. We stood at the back door and got ready, we all threw our blocks then we dissipated and went into the house. We reformed in the first room to the left. It must be our lucky day. There were four computers and several file cabinets, this was going to take us a bit to collect what we needed. Jasper sat at the computer and started copying files and sending to our main Guardian Account. Emmet and I each grabbed a file cabinet and started rummaging through. I went to E first thinking he filed under experiment, then H for humans. I ended up starting back at A andgoing through every single file_. _After a little bit I had found several cases they had documented where they had ran their *tests* then taken the humans apart into little pieces and used them for their shifting. Jas was having even better luck. He had found the medical results where they had used human DNA to make hybrids for the sole reason of blocking all scans and sensory readings.

We were almost through when the bottom fell out of our cup-o-luck. One of the recruits came into the room and we didn't have time to dissipate, he yelled intruders and by then, no amount of blocks would have helped us. We hoped enough had transferred from Jas because we were gonna need our hands free to fight our way out. It seemed like men were pouring in from all sides. We just started swinging and ducking until we could make our way into a larger more controlled environment. In order for us to use our speed and agility to our advantage we needed out in the open. So we all worked our way out the back door. Now we could have a little fun.

It was like they never learned a thing last night. They would make the same moves, the same ways and end up in the same predicaments. And I had thought the goons in the chief's house reminded me of the keystone cops, these guys were fucking ridiculous. We had gone through about 20 guys when Lucien ambled out to see what the ruckus was. I'd say by the look on his face, he was just a little bit surprised to see us. Emmet was having a little too much fun with the humanesque recruits by dissipating and reforming behind them. Then he would clear his throat and they would turn right into his fist. Jas and I actually took a couple of blows because of watching him and laughing. Lucien tried to play general again like last night but his guys were going down fast and he knew it. After a few short minutes he took off running to the barn. We let him go, we knew he couldn't drive off and it would give us time to take care of the rest of the goons. The guys from the barn were sent out to fight while Lucien tried to make his escape. They went running to the stable and we couldn't help but crack up at the yelling and confusion when they couldn't find their trusty guns. Emmet yelled for Jas and me to finish up here and he went around back of the barn. I landed an uppercut on the guy I was working on and he went down. Jas punched his and found a glass jaw. His was out. After the ones who came dwindling from the barn, we were free to go help Emmet. I motioned for Jas to go around front and I jumped to the loft to come at him from the inside. We all entered at the same time. I could see him from my vantage point and directed Emmet and Jas to him. They stayed just out of his sight until I worked my way down. Then we all just walked casually out in the open at the same time. I do believe the human wanna-be found out what underwear was for. He didn't even put up a fight, he just sat down and put his hands out. Emmet took his zip ties out and cuffed Lucien's wrists. We walked him out of the barn and made him give the orders for the guys to go into the stable. Once they were all in there, we took Lucien into the house and checked to make sure no one was left to jump us. Then we sat down and waited for the transfer to arrive.

I took out my cell and called dad, I passed on the information that Lucien had been caught and we were waiting at the location until the transfer got there. We knew from past dealing with the shape shifters, if their leader was gone, they go back to their previous home and shift back into their former shape. They were pretty much hopeless without a leader.

We were very happy that we had finally caught Lucien. There was no doubt in our minds that he was the reason I was called here to begin with, but we were also positive that we would end up having to deal with him again at some point in the future.

Apparently the realization that our reason for being in this area was now leaving suddenly sank in to my brothers. They both sat and got more and more somber as we waited. When the transfer team arrived, we gave them the files we had found and made sure and told them the rest of the info had been sent to the Guardian account. They happily took Lucien off our hands. We watched as he was loaded in the van and headed straight to the airport.

As soon as they were out of sight we went inside and made an anonymous call to the FBI. We told them there were some vehicles on the property that were more than likely stolen, and gun and ammo cases in the stables, but they would need to send a dive team to the pond behind the stables to retrieve the artillery. They seemed both amused and confused by this last bit of information. Then Jas destroyed the computers and we burned the files left. No sense in the humans panicking about that now. We went out the side opposite of the barn so if the crew were watching they wouldn't see us leave. Then we jogged home feeling quite smug with ourselves. We had kept our promise and made sure the girls would be safe.

There wasn't too much to do, I had to call my housekeeper and tell her I was moving, then I'd grab what stuff I always carried with me and we would sit and decide which areas we were needed in next. All I had to do was lock the house up, I'd just buy a new one wherever I ended up, unless I had previously been in that area, then I'd open the house I left there the last time. Jasper and Emmet had only brought duffle bags with them, so all they had to do was grab them and head back to California. I assumed they would call me soon with their new locations as well.

I called Dad and asked him where there had been any happenings that were being monitored so I could figure out where I was needed. There seemed to be a lot of turmoil lately in Colorado, so I decided to go there next.

We sat there in my den, there was nothing to say, we all knew what had to be done. We had moved so many times in our lives it was no big deal to relocate. The problem this time was that we were leaving our hearts here in this little Washington town, and we knew we would never be the same. The girls would get over us like any other school girl crush and within a week or two they would be planning for the prom. At least we were grateful they would be able to fall in love and live a happy life. With Lucien gone, we had done the best we could for them. We went to bed knowing none of us would be able to sleep.

We got up early and had our duffles packed. We went on one last trip through town and ended up at the school. We stood silent and perfectly still in the shadows of the buildings and waited until each girl arrived. They greeted each other calmly and walked into the building. Just as the door was about to close, Bella turned and walked back out on the steps. She looked directly at the area we were watching from. My heart stopped as I looked at her. She lowered her head as if she were sad and walked slowly inside. I turned and left.


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: I want to thank my new Beta! I think everyone will like the improvements she has helped me make. Thanks Gozde for all the encouragement and help you have given me. I loves Ya!_

As I unlocked the door of my house I realized that the next time I moved I needed to call ahead of time and have my cleaning service open it and air it out. Damn this place was dank and musty smelling**!**

I would open a few windows and head out to make a round of the area. The only way I was going to be able to get through this was if I completely threw myself back into my work. I should have stuck to my original policy of not even wanting to date or get to know a female. Now I had no choice. No other female would ever make my heart skip beats, none would ever look as beautiful, or make me need them so bad I would walk through fire for them.

Stop it Edward! Clear your head. You have a job to do.

I moved through the town of Cripple Creek, Colorado stealthily. This was an old mining town and now there was a casino in every building it seemed. The streets were busy all night and would make this an interesting challenge to cover the area and look for clues.

I left town and headed north into the mountains. I really wasn't getting any vibes yet, but sometimes it took a few days for me to get acclimated.

I lay there in bed trying to read, but had gone over the same page four times and had no idea what it said. If I could get through the first few nights it would get easier right?

BPOV

I met Rose and Alice at school, so much had happened this weekend I wasn't even sure which end was up anymore.

We started to walk in the building and for some reason I needed to step back out. I had no idea why, but I could almost feel someone watching me. I was wishing it was Edward, but I didn't think he wanted to see me right now.

After first period I met Rose and Alice again at our lockers.

"How are you guys hanging in there?"

"Just barely, Bella, and I'm not so sure about Rose. She seems to be in a haze."

"Rose, are you okay? Do you feel sick? If you do I can take you home. Just let me know."

"Huh? Oh no Bells, thanks, I'm just kind of in limbo, ya know?"

"I know, trust me, I know. Let's just get through today and by this afternoon we will probably get home and have several messages from the boys." Alice was the eternal optimist. She was trying to smile, but her bounce was gone in her walk.

Classes seemed to blend together, one after the other until the end of school. I walked back out to my truck and saw a piece of paper on the windshield. I ran to grab it, but it was only an advertisement for a new pizzeria...

When I got home, dad was there earlier than usual.

"Hey Bella, did you hear any gossip at school about the goings on out at the old Quarter Horse Ranch?"

"Um, no dad I really didn't talk to too many people today. Something up?"

"Yeah, it seems the FBI and state boys were called out there anonymously about some stolen vehicles and lots of artillery. I thought maybe the gossip had reached the teens by now."

"Hmm, no nothing I heard yet, but I'll keep my ears open if ya want me to."

"No need to worry about it, there's nothing I can do about it. Out of my jurisdiction and all."

I felt in my bones that this had something to do with that Lucien guy. With the trucks and the guns he was waving around, it had to be tied in. But how in hell could I tell Dad that? If the FBI and everyone were called that meant they had caught him right? That meant the town would be safe again. That meant ...

NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I ran upstairs to my room as fast as I could and dialed Alice.

"Hello?"

"Alice, please tell me you had a message on your machine when you got home."

"Um, no Bella I didn't. I was kind of hoping you or Rose did."

"Hang on I'll get Rose on threeway with us." I clicked my phone over and dialed Rose.

"Yeah?"

"Rose did you have a message on your machine?"

"No Bella, but I haven't asked Alice yet."

"She's on threeway with us, neither of us did either. I just talked to my Dad and there was a big ruckus out at the old Quarter Horse Ranch this weekend. The FBI and State cops were called anonymously about lots of guns and stolen vehicles and stuff."

"Wow! Do you think it has to do with that Lucien guy?"

"Yeah that's exactly what I DO think. And if they have caught him, then the town is safe and if the town is safe, then their job is done here, and if their job is done here, then ... "

Both of them in unison screamed,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I don't know what to do. If we call them and they don't answer, we still won't know anything. I'm thinking I may drive over to their house."

"Pick me up on your way, I'll be on the porch waiting."

"Me too Bella, and I'm closer than Rose."

"Okay girls, let me give Dad some sort of excuse and I'll be right there." I grabbed my jacket and told dad I was going over to help Alice with some homework and would be back before dinner time.

I hopped in my truck and had to really make myself drive the speed limit, my dad would kill me if I got a ticket. I stopped and picked up Alice first and we went around the corner and Rose was out by the curb waiting on us.

We were silent all the way to their house.

I knew before I ever pulled into the driveway. The house was deserted.

We peeked in the windows and could see all the lights were out, the place just had a different feel about it.

We sat down on the steps and held each other and cried. They were gone.

We had no idea where and we were pretty sure they didn't say goodbye for a reason. They thought it would be easier for us if they just disappeared.

"I guess that really puts me in perspective doesn't it?"

"What do you mean Alice?"

"Well, if a guy tells you that you mean more than life to him and he is willing to leave, knowing he will never see you again, then what does that make my life worth? Not much."

"No Alice it's not like that. Emmet told me. It's not a choice that they make on how to live. They do this because it's the way their people have done it for centuries. They are Guardians and chose that way of life, knowing they would probably be alone for the rest of their lives. They left to protect us, I'm sure of it, and by doing so, they are condemning themselves to a lifetime of heartbreak." Rose had a tilt to her head as she spoke. She was more sure of her words than I had ever seen her before. I knew then, that she was as much in love with Emmet as I was with Edward and Alice was with Jasper.

I laid my head in my hands and concentrated harder than I ever had before.

_Edward? Can you hear me? Oh please God say you can hear me. Edward, _

_I'm concentrating I promise. Please Edward, please hear me._

EPOV

It was late afternoon, I had made another round through the town, letting myself learn every little nuance. I was standing by the old city hotel watching the people going in and out when I heard her.

Her voice was in my head.

My Bella, my babygirl… She was calling out to me.

I froze in time just listening, not moving, not breathing, not thinking, just listening.

Oh God how I wanted to answer her, but I knew if I did, it would only make it harder on her.

I purposely made my mind a blank screen.

She sounded so sad.

I wanted so bad to run back to her, to hold her against me and tell her it would be okay again. I had promised her I would not let her get hurt, and I was the one hurting her.

Some guardian angel I was.

I had never left a job to someone else in my life. But I was now.

I packed my bags, made a couple of calls and was at the airport by nightfall.

I knocked on the door and took a deep breath.

When it opened I looked up at Dad with tears still in my eyes.

He grabbed me in a tight hug. Before either of us could say a word, Mom called from the other room, "Tell him I have his room aired out and his bed turned down. I had a feeling he'd be here soon."

I picked my bags up and went inside. Mom met me in the hallway. She opened my bedroom door and told me when I was ready to talk, they would be in the family room.

I dropped my bags in the middle of the floor and collapsed on the bed, trying everything I could to clear my head. All I could hear was the repeat of her calling out to me.

Her sad words begging me to answer her.

My Bella, my Bella I could never have.


	12. Chapter 12

**_AN: I want to dedicate this chapter to a group of ladies that mean the world to me. They give each other encouragement and love and support in everything they strive for. I could never have asked for better friends. Cheers to the Robkats!_**

**_And as always, I thank my wonderful Beta, who not only puts up with me, but is my thoughts of reason. Hugs Gozde!!_**

**_.............................................._**

I was off in my own world, staring into the fireplace as I sat. Each flame trying to outreach the one before. Blues and oranges dancing along as if they had no cares.

Carlisle broke the silence.

"I don't know what your immediate plans are if any, but you and your brothers have been invited to sit in on the Elders Circle when the trial begins for Lucien. They wanted to see if you would like to be witnesses for the prosecutors."

"Thanks, I think I'd like that. I'll get hold of Emmet and Jasper and see if they are in"

Esme spoke up, "I don't think you are going to have to get hold of them, I have a very good idea they are on their way here as well." She had her all-knowing Mom grin on.

I sat and rocked half the night, not wanting to give in and go to bed, knowing I would hear her voice if I laid down and tried to sleep.

Within two days both my brothers had shown up on the doorstep.

Carlisle filled Emmet and Jasper in on the Elders Circle request and they both agreed to go. It would be fun watching Luciensquirm as he stared at us. No matter what shape he took on.

The trial was set to start in three weeks, to give all parties time to prepare.

...................................

We were sitting on a ledge of the mountain, taking in the scenery, when Jasper broke the silence.

"I was worried about how you guys were handling things before I came back here, but it looks like none of us are handling anything at all."

"I'm trying Jazz. It's just that every time I close my eyes I see Rose. I can still smell her hair and how sweet it was. I can still hear her snappy comebacks when I was picking on her. I can feel what it was like right after we told them and she clung to me and let me hold her so tight."

"All I hear is Bella's voice calling to me in my head and begging me to answer her" I whispered.

Both my brothers looked at me with the sudden remembrance of the psychic connection Bella and I had made.

"Oh damn, Edward! How are you hanging on man?"

I shrugged, "I'm not. That's just it. I feel like I'm falling apart one little piece at a time."

"The only thing that keeps me going is knowing Alice is safer with me gone than she ever was with me near. So no matter how hard it gets for me, I have to keep her in my mind to keep my priorities straight."

I leaned back on my elbows and was staring up at the sky watching the clouds pass over when I heard her voice so clear and sweet.

_Edward, I'm... I'm not sure where you are or if you can hear me. I have to try. Please just answer me Edward, let me know you are ok. I think about you every minute of every day. If you think I will forget you with not being here , it's not going to work. I'll never forget my guardian angel._

I had to make it stop. I had to clear my head. I jumped up and started running. I wasn't running to anything. I was running from myself, from my inability to close my thoughts, from the weakness oflove.

My brothers caught up to me and asked me what had happened. I guess they thought I had another vision or something.

"Bella said that staying gone would not make her forget me; that she thinks about me every minute."

"She was just calling out for you? That's what made you take off like that?"

"Yeah, I was trying to clear my mind, um, sorry."

"No need man; I don't think I would be able to do it. I'm astounded that you can."

We headed back to the house and noticed a strange truck there as we approached. We entered cautiously.

There were two men sitting in the den. As we walked in the room, Carlisle introduced us.

"Boys this is Victor and Ivan, they are members of the Elders Circle. They wanted to have a chat with you before time for the trial."

We shook hands all around and sat down to chat.

By the time they left, we were certain that there were no loopholes in his case. He had broken the agreement of the shape shifters to preserve the sanctity of human life. He had broken nearly every agreement they had signed with the Interspecies League.

..............................................

We took our seats and waited on Lucien to be brought out.

I do believe the shock on his face was legitimate.

The prosecutors brought up the evidence that Jasper had forwarded to them, they called us each up one at a time to bear witness, and then they made their closing statements. It was now up to the council to decide.

It was only two hours before the decision was brought down and Lucien was sent prison for at least two consecutive life spans.

Yeah, we would see Lucien again and next time he would have a bone to pick with us.

**BPOV**

I kept trying.

I had no idea if he could hear me. I could only pray that eventually he would be close enough, or thinking about me or whatever it took for us to connect.

The school was coming to an end... You would think Rose, Alice and I would be having the time of our lives at the end of our senior year. But we could care less about it.

We skipped the Senior Prom. We stayed at my house instead. Dad never said a word. I guess he had figured out why I was so depressed after Edward didn't come back by. To tell the truth I think he kind of missed him too.

We had less than a month until graduation and the three of us were going shopping for shoes.

None of us was really into it, but we were trying them on when we saw three guys walk past the store. The side views made us all catch our breath and run out to catch them. The store alarms went crazy. The sales people grabbed us and threatened to arrest us and to top it all off, it wasn'teven them.

Rose's parents were throwing us all a graduation party.

Several times during the get together, we noticed my dad and Rose's parents standing and whispering together. We didn't even bother to see what they had in their minds.

We drudged through the last weeks of school and made it to graduation. I sat in a daze as the speakers told of their luminous plans for their future. I only wanted one future and it wasn't here with these people.

_Edward, I'm sitting at graduation. I wish so badly that I could peer out into this crowd and find your beautiful smile. I want you to know that I am _

_thinking of you as I wait on my name to be called. I miss you so much. Please be safe._

I walked across the stage and paused at the other side to change my tassel over on my cap. The flashbulbs were snapping everywhere, but I couldn't bring myself to smile.

**EPOV**

Esme reached over and laid her hand softly on my arm. "What is it son?"

I looked up out of my stuper and tried to smile. "She is graduating tonight, and says she misses me."

Jazz turned without a word and walked out of the room.

**BPOV **

Dad came bouncing into my room all excited.

"Get up lazy bones! It's your first day of being a full fledged graduate."

"Come on Dad, gimme five more minutes."

"Okay Five minutes, but if you aren't downstairs by then, I'm coming up here singing at the top of my lungs."

He knew that would get me up, my Dad was great and all, but he couldn't carry a tune in a spill proof bucket.

I pulled my sweat pants on, jerked my hoody over my head, tossed some cold water over my face, brushed through my hair and trudged downstairs.

"What's your poison today kiddo?"

For some reason my dad was in an exceptional mood. I wondered what hewasup to?

"Um, orange juice, thanks."

"Why don't you grab the plates out of the cabinet and I'll dish up your eggs."

I reached in for the plates, but there was a big box sitting there with my name on it.

I took it back to the table and sat down. "Dad, what did you do?"

He was grinning from ear to ear. "Open it!"

It was a ticket. I opened it and read it. A cruise to the Bahamas.

"You've got to be kidding me! A cruise?"

"We have been planning it for months; Alice and Rose are going with you. We thought it might break you girls out of the humdrum you've been in."

I jumped across the room and threw my arms around his neck. "Thanks Dad! This is so awesome!"

I didn't even take time to eat breakfast, I ran to call Rose and Alice. We had to discuss what all to take. We only had a week till we left, that didn't give us much time to plan.

We made lists so we wouldn't forget anything. I think Rose and Alice were competing to see who could take the most luggage. I had to admit we were excited.

We met at the airport; we were flying to Florida, spending the night with my mom, then leaving out early the following morning.

We went up the loading dock waving back at Renee and Phil. We had our carry on bags and the tickets to our luggage. We stood on deck until we were on our way, waving as everyone yelled "Bon Voyage'."

We found our cabin. It was beautiful! We tossed our bags down and went straight back out to explore.

"Did you see how many swimming pools they have on each deck? I think I'll work on my tan tomorrow." Alice chirped.

"This is like a floating Party! I wish Emmet was here to take me dancing." She looked at us with shock on her face. "I'm so sorry girls. I truly didn't mean to upset you. It's just that he is the first thing I think of when I want to share anything."

Alice smiled and hugged her, "We know hun, we miss them too."

**EPOV**

We were working out in the gym; the TV was on in the corner. The network broke in to the show and put on a news bulletin. A cruise ship left Florida on its way to the Bahamas and had been attacked by drug dealers who were holding the entire crew and passengers hostage. We looked up and saw smoke rising from several areas where they had set off small bombs and grenades.

When the helicopters flew by and took videos, they could see passengers being held by gunmen.

The news crew was interviewing some of the families of the passengers. One guy said his daughter and her new husband was on there for their honeymoon trip. Another lady said her brother and his whole family were on there for their vacation.

Then we saw them, Chief, Rose's parents, and Alice's grandmother. We froze. Everything went in slow motion. I could barely hear what was said. Graduation gift… trying to cheer them up… will do anything to save them.

As we rushed in the door to gather our stuff, Carlisle and Esme were watching the news alert.

"Did you see this boys? Isn't this terrible? What's wrong with you guys?"

"The girls are on that ship. We saw their parents on the TV a minute ago."

Carlislenodded and grabbed his coat. "Come on boys I'll get you to the airport."

We grabbed our bags and hugged Esme.

"Take care of each other boys." She said with a smile. "Go save our girls."


	13. Chapter 13

**_AN: Once again I want to thank everyone for the encouragement. I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am enjoying the writing of it. Feel free to contact me or leave reviews, I love to hear what you think. _****_Thanks!_**

**_............................................._**

The girls were walking along the Riviera Deck, taking in all the sights and sounds as they nursed on fruit smoothies.

They heard fireworks off to the left and then saw the poof of smoke from it, but they must have been at a bad angle because they missed seeing the fireworks themselves.

They continued on, making their way toward the buffet. They heard more noises from a lower deck and assumed they were missing one hell of a party.

All of a sudden someone bumped hard into Alice and she lost her footing, having to grab on Bella's arm to steady herself. They turned around to complain when they saw the reason.

Large men with black hoods over their faces and armed to the teeth were running straight at them. The men ran into the crowd of passengers and demanded they all group together in one corner away from the rails.

Women started screaming, people were pushing and shoving as everyone panicked. The gunmen loomed over them all with their black hoods and coats, waving their rifles and threatening.

Rose and Alice grabbed Bella's hands so they wouldn't get separated.

It was indisputable that the gunmen were in charge now.

Everything was surreal. It moved in slow motion. The ones that tried to run were either hit or shot, the men fired their rifles up in the air and ordered everyone to be quiet.

It never got really quiet but in between the sniffles and sobs there wasn't as much screaming now.

They watched as the men would come and go, coordinating their messages and making demands.

It had been a few hours and all they heard was more gunshots, more explosions, and more screaming.

..........................................

The boys were picked up at the airport by a Guardian that had a boat big enough to get them close to the ship, close enough that is.

They shook his hand and dissipated. When they reformed, they were in a kitchen area on one of the lower decks.

_Bella, can you hear me Bella? Babygirl, are you okay? Answer me Bella. I'm here on the ship. I'm coming to you. _

_Edward? _It sounded like a whisper. She was scared.

_Yes Bella, I'm here babygirl. We all are. We need to know what deck you are on and how many gunmen there are there._

_We are on the Riviera Deck on the bow. I can see five men with guns, but they are coming and going pretty regularly. Please hurry Edward. I'm so scared._

_We are hurrying Bella. Stay calm and tell Rose and Alice we are on our way._

"Bella, what is going on with you? You are squeezing the hell out of my arm" Alice fussed. "Rose did she say anything to you? Look at her."

"Bella, Bella, what's wrong? Rose she's crying! Something is wrong."

"They are here" was all Bella could whisper.

Alice grabbed her arm so tight, and Rose grabbed the other. They knew they couldn't make any noise. They knew they couldn't tip off the gunmen, but they felt relief flood over them.

The boys worked their way through the shadows trying to count the amount of gunmen they saw in each area and how they were communicating, etc. They were working their way to the girls instead of just dissipating and reforming. They needed the information.

They went to the Riviera Deck and contacted the girls.

_Bella, we need to know if they counted the passengers in each area. We don't want to tip them off that we are here. _

_No, They never counted that I know of, they just gathered us all together and told us to stay in a group._

_Ok, we are going to come into your group and make our way to you. Don't give anything away as we get to you. Warn the others around you ok?_

_Ok. I'll pass the word._

The boys moved slowly from the shadows into the back of the group. Inch by inch they moved up further, looking for the girls as they went.

Then Edward saw them huddled in the corner, scared, and crying. He signaled Jazz and Emmet and they moved over to them.

The boys moved up behind them and Edward gently moved his arms around Bella turning her around and drawing her back into his hug. Her legs went completely limp. She clung to him and wept silently. He looked at his brothers and they both had their girls in their arms and with the biggest smiles he had ever seen.

"Bella, it's ok we are going to get you girls out of here" he was careful to whisper.

She tried to talk to him between sobs, "I.........missed.......you.........so........ much........I ........tried..........to........contact.........you."

"It's ok babygirl, I'm here now. Calm down so we can figure out how to get out of this."

Bella nodded but refused to loosen her grip on Edward.

Now that the boys knew they were safe, they would be able to tend to the business at hand.

............................................

They threw out a block and eased out of the crowd, backed into the shadows and dissipated.

They reformed on the bridge of the ship. They could see the Captain and his second in command tied to chairs and a hooded man standing by the helm. The captain was bleeding profusely from a gunshot on his side.

One of the henchmen was pacing back and forth and tossing out orders. They watched him a few minutes to confirm he was the one in charge.

It was fast and a lot less pain than he deserved. Emmet grabbed his rifle to keep it from hitting anyone and Jasper grabbed his head and in one swift flick he was history.

This would make it easier to finish their job. Take the head of the snake and it may thrash around a bit, but it can't crawl away.

They untied the Captain and his second and made sure he was comfortable, before heading to the communication room. They needed to send a message to the Interpol.

They waited in the shadows until two of the goons stepped out. They were silent and effective. Two inside now with the main radio man from the ship.

They were in and disarmed them before the goons knew anyone had come in the door. They tied them up and sat them in the corner.

They calmed the radio man and told him to send a message to the Interpol. Tell them that three Special Ops were onboard and had taken out the leader of the cartel.

They were working their way through the ship attempting to stabilize events. They would send further notice when it was safe for boarding.

They worked their way methodically throughout the ship. They didn't want to miss any of the goons and have it catch up to them later.

They would clear one area at a time and then leave all the goons in a corner tied up with ships crew holding guns on them.

They purposely waited the girl's section until last. They had to keep their mind on their work and they knew once they released the girls they wanted to leave with them and not have to worry about finishing anything.

The girls saw shadows step out slowly toward the two gunmen on the left side. They grabbed the guns and swung them to smash into their ribs. You could hear them break on impact. The goons went down as the boys stepped back into the darkness.

The two on the right side of them were hit within seconds. No one could have moved that fast. They stared at the guy in the front who was yelling out all the orders. His face was complete confusion as he looked side to side and saw his men on the floor rolling in pain.

Then he turned quickly behind him to stare into the face of Edward. His gun was grabbed and twisted so fast it snapped his arm. He came up in defense with his knife in his right hand. His hand was slapped and the knife went scooting across the floor. He was spun around again and both arms zip tied behind him despite his whines and complaints about the broken one.

After they secured these last gunmen, they handed their guns over to more of the ships crew and went to the girls.

It was still chaos and they were able to sneak the girls into a hallway to talk.

"Listen to us carefully. We are going to try something. We have never attempted this before and we are not sure we can. If it works, you will be out of here and safe in a few minutes. If it doesn't work, we will come back to you and ride it out with you until we get you to port."

Alice looked at them with trepidation, "Um, just what are you talking about doing?"

Jasper grinned as he answered her, "Dissipation, transforming into mist, you can call it several things."

All three of the girls stared at them with open mouths.

"We know people that can do it, we just have never tried to" Emmet explained.

"Bella, it's simple. You would close your eyes and let me hug you and when I say, take a deep breath. If it works, you will move with me to the boat so we can leave. If it doesn't, we will leave but nothing will happen to you. I promise." Edward tried to sound convincing.

The girls looked at each other as if trying to get their courage from one another. Then they nodded in agreement to try.

Each of the boys wrapped his arms tightly around them. They closed their eyes and on the count of three they took a deep breath.

They felt their bodies get light and their feet felt like they weren't touching ground. Then they were touching again and the boys were asking if they were ok. It was only a fraction of a second.

When they opened their eyes, they were on a much smaller boat. A couple of strange guys were there smiling at them, shaking hands with the boys and telling them job well done.

Emmet went to the radio and sent the all clear to the Interpol. They were speeding away and could barely see the cruise ship to the rear.

Bella looked up into Edward's eyes and held onto him. She was so grateful to them for everything but mostly just glad to be able to hold him again.

Edward handed her his cell phone. "Bella, call your dad and tell him you are safe. Don't give him any particulars; just say you are on your way home."

She nodded.

"Dad, it's me. Dad calm down and listen. We are safe. Rose and Alice are right beside me. They will call their folks too. We are on our way home. Yeah Dad, I know, I love you too. I will… I promise. Ok, I gotta let the others use the phone. I'll call you as soon as we are back. I love you, Dad."


	14. Chapter 14

**_AN: Disclaimer as always, I don't own these characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. I hope you enjoy the relationship as I see it forming between these two. _**

**_Don't forget to review so I know if you like it or not. Thanks!!_**

.................................................

First Beach was empty. The air was cold and wet. We walked along listening to the waves break against the shore.

Time alone was something we rarely got after the girls returned from the cruise from hell. So we took advantage of it when we could.

Her voice broke through the quiet like a soft melody. "I don't think I will ever be able to thank you enough for everything you have done."

I placed my finger across her lips to shush her. "Don't Bella, all I ever need is to know you are safe."

Her head tilted up to me in a silent request, one to which I gladly answered.

I slid my hand behind her neck and drew her closer as my lips brushed across hers.

I felt her catch her breath as I claimed what was mine. She tasted so sweet.

Her hands slid up my chest and gripped my shirt. I gently moved my left hand around her waist to keep her close. I needed to feel her against me.

Her kiss was intoxicating. I felt lightheaded.

I danced my tongue along her lips to entice her response.

She finally began to let her guard down and kiss me back. I knew the second her wall went down. Her body relaxed, her mouth was teasing and tasting mine. I nibbled on her lips and kissed my way down her neck.

She trembled in my arms. I broke our kiss easily and pulled back a bit.

Oh crap, I've let her get a chill. I looked in her eyes and she was pouting so cute.

I chuckled at her, "Don't worry Babygirl, as much as I'd love to stand here and kiss you all day, I don't want you to get sick from staying out in this weather too long. So come on let's get you home and into some dry clothes."

We headed back to my car and listened to music all the way to her house.

"Bella, I want to ask you something and I want you to think about it before you answer okay?"

She looked at me questionably and nodded.

"I want to take you to Seattle for the weekend. We can leave Friday after your dad goes to work and be home Sunday evening. It will be completely up to you if you tell your dad you will be with me or not. But if you want, I will come ask his permission."

We were still sitting in my car in her drive. I didn't say anything else, I didn't want to push her.

She looked to me as if she were deep in thought. Then she grinned sheepishly up at me and asked what she should pack.

"Anything you want to, we can go do whatever you want."

"Oh yeah? Anything? Hmmm that might be really interesting, Mister."

"Miss Tease sticking her two cents in huh?"

"Wait until you are on your way home Sunday and tell me who was teasing." She winked at me as she got out of the car.

"I'll talk to you later Babygirl"I chuckled.

As I drove home, I thought this was the most I had driven a car in many years. Up until now, I ran most of the time, never had a reason to drive.

I grinned at the thought. It seemed to me that Bella had become my reason for a lot of things lately, driving, laughing…living.

I called the hotel and booked a suite as soon as I got home.

I put my ear plugs in and cranked up my music. Closing my eyes as I leaned back on the sofa to listen.

I heard the door opening and assuming it was Emmet and Jas coming home I didn't even bother getting up.

Suddenly I felt a hand sliding up my chest. I jumped up and saw Bella standing there laughing.

"Heyyyyy you! What do I owe this surprise to?"

"Well my dad has to work nights tonight and I just told him I didn't want to stay there alone and said I was going to come crash on you boys' sofa. He figured it was about the safest place for me, so he said okay."

"So tell me, are you up for a new houseguest tonight?"

"Absofuckinlutely!" I grabbed her and pulled her into my lap.

She laid her head on my shoulder and cuddled in. Her body melted into my form and fit so perfectly.

I closed my eyes and just breathed her in.

This is what life was about for me now. This beautiful woman on my lap.

I should have known it was too good to be true, Emmet and Jas came running in and both pounced right on top of us.

"Oh Edward we missed you" they teased.

"Yeah right, why don't you guys run away from home already?"

"We would, but you'd be far too lonely."

"I'm willing to give it a try, come on, be a sport and donate yourselves to science."

Bella had rolled off the sofa and was laughing as she pelted Emmet with a pillow.

"Where are your better halves, guys?" she asked.

"Alice talked Rose into going shopping and that means we get a new show this evening of all the goodies they bought." Jasper was grinning ear to ear.

"Well if you really wanted to get on their good side, you boys would just show up at the mall and offer to carry all their bags for them. Talk about brownie points."

"Oh great idea Bella, thanks. Come on Jas let's go make some points."

They hopped up and took off out the door before either one could realize they were being played.

"Oh you are GOOD, I'm impressed!"

She laughed as she kicked her shoes off and came back over to where I was sitting.

Instead of pulling her back down to my lap, I stood up and reached to turn the stereo on. I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her tiny body.

"No Air" by Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown was playing softly.

I began to sway slowly and slid my hands up and down her back. She pressed her body up tight and tiptoed to move with me.

I sang quietly in her ear as we danced. The lights were off, the music low and our bodies moving together.

I leaned in to smell her hair, to kiss her forehead, to lick across her lips. Then I took her chin in my hand and tilted it up so I could kiss her.

Parting her lips with my tongue, sucking and tugging at her bottom lip, I felt her completely give in to me and allow me to explore our kiss deeper. Our tongues dancing together, meeting, playing.

Bella was matching my kiss with equal intensity. I gripped her hair, pulling her head back so I could lose myself in this woman.

She hooked her fingers in my belt loops and pulled me against her while we moved.

I heard a low moan escape from her and God help me it turned me on.

My hands teased over her body, each sway, each movement carefully choreographed to the music.

We found the natural rhythm our bodies could sing to in unison. We fit.

We nibbled, licked, and kissed for the duration of that song and the next three as well.

It felt kind of good to be dancing here with Bella in the dark, barefoot.

"I booked the hotel for the weekend"

She looked up to me with hooded eyes, driving me insane and took a deep breath.

"Umm, are we ALL going?"

"I figured we could do just fine without chaperones."

"Now aren't you getting hungry? It's way past the normal time you eat dinner."

She blushed…

"Yeah I am sort of starving, I just didn't think you had any _regular_ food around here."

"I don't keep much on hand, but I thought we could call out for some Italian, if that's okay with you."

"Sounds perfect Edward, thanks."

We sat in the middle of my bed watching DVDs while she ate.

We ended up propped on the pillows watching "Last Tango In Paris" together.

She fell asleep there in my arms with the movie still on. I turned of the remote and slid down a little in the bed. I laid there holding her and letting her sleep.

I reached over and very carefully moved a strand of hair that had fell in her face.

Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up at me dreamily.

"Hey, you."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"No it was my fault, I wasn't intending to fall asleep on you either."

"Hey it's a gift I have, I bore all my women to sleep."

"Oh yeah? Well I suppose I will just have to teach you new games to keep them excited won't I?"

"Mmmm how about I just work on keeping you excited?"

With that, I crushed her mouth under mine in a hungry kiss. Which I must admit she met with much vigor.

Her hand glided up my back and caressed my skin. The warmth of her body against mine was exhilarating. She could send shivers down my spine just by touching me.

I kissed down her chin and continued across her lovely neck. I carefully placed tiny kisses, barely touching her skin, just enough to make her sigh and lean her head back for more.

Her breathing sped up and got deeper. Her body pressed up to me, she had yielded her resolve…

I was in heaven here. Hearing every little sigh that escaped her lips, every throaty moan, made me want to please her more and more.

I moved my hand up her rib cage, sliding it slowly between her breasts. She was perfectly still.

Spreading my hand out I slid my thumb across her shirt and rubbed it over her nipple lightly.

She caught her breath quickly as I did, and I felt the nipple harden immediately in response to my touch.

Her entire body was taught. Her nerves on edge for me. I smiled at her as I lifted her t shirt just a little and bent my head down to kiss her belly button.

Kissing across to the right then the left slowly, teasing, tasting her body. My hand went over to caress her breast. My tongue licking at her beautiful flat tummy. I could feel her body as she moaned for me.

"Bella, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Dipping my head between her breasts I kissed the trail. My hands on each side of her hips working my way up to claim her mouth again with mine.

I was so addicted to her, to her taste, her smell, the feel of her against me, everything.

I pressed my body to her and she automatically arched. Her back raising off the bed to meet mine. Both of us in sweat pants wasn't helping any.

I hooked my fingers in her waistband and in one swoop had her sweats pulled down her legs and tossed on the floor.

I gazed lovingly at her baby blue panties, the way they accented her hip bones was scrumptious.

I traced a finger slowly across the bikini line, feeling her skin twitch as I did.

I was in no hurry, we had the rest of our lives. This was only the beginning.

I continued tracing across her pelvis, my fingers grasping her hips and bringing her even closer to me.

I leaned in to flick my tongue over her shirt and tease her nipples. She wiggled at that one and I grinned up at her.

"Mmmmm, you are quite tasty. I think I could probably just lay here and lick you all night and never tire of it."

She blushed and softly said "You don't hear me complaining do you?"

Just for that answer I licked all the way up her cheek, making her giggle.

I scooted my body between her legs. I knew she could feel how my body wanted her. No, not just my body. I needed her in my soul. I needed her to feel my love, to feel how much I cherished her.

Our kiss deepened. My hands caressed and teased, my hunger growing more and more.

She grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head and tossed it.

My fingers were moving up the outside of her thighs, her hips, crushing her tiny body and feeling it move up to mine like the last piece of a puzzle coming together and making a beautiful picture to treasure.

My fingers gripped her shirt and I began to tug it up.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Came from the wall to our left.

We both burst out laughing. Emmet!

"You two cut it out in there, for God's sake some people are trying to sleep in this house." You could hear them both roaring with laughter.

I grabbed my clock off my bedside table and slammed it against Emmet's wall.

Bella hugged me to her and smiled, "You did say they wouldn't be there this weekend right?"


	15. Chapter 15

**_AN: Ok gang, this is for all of you that kept fussing that there wasn't enough "smut" in here.. lol. I hope this satiates you for a bit. On a serious note, thank you to everyone who has left me emails and reviews. It means alot to know you enjoy my story. _**

**EPOV**

I was in her driveway as soon as the Chief had left for work. When I saw the door open I went to help her load the luggage. One bag was all. Nice! I loved a practical type of girl.

I let Bella choose the music as we drove. She popped in a Van Morrison CD and off we went. Reaching over to where her hands were folded in her lap, I took one in mine and gave it a little squeeze.

"You look nervous Babygirl, are you okay?"

"Oh yes, I'm great" she smiled.

"What did you decide to tell Chief?"

"I told him I was going to Seattle with you and we would be back on Sunday. He wasn't very keen on it to begin with, but I reminded him that I was over 18, and that you were the reason I was still around at all so it wasn't likely that you were going to disappear with me."

I laughed, "Oh lord, I guess I better be prepared for his gun to be out the next time I see him then right?"

She laughed at that and shook her head no.

The parking attendant greeted me friendly, "Nice to see you again Mr. Cullen."

"Thank you Bobby, take good care of it for me." I handed him a nice size tip as always.

"Yes sir." he smiled.

The doorman welcomed us fondly. "Ah, Mr. Cullen, so good to see you back, Sir."

"Hello Jeff how have you been?"

I took Bella's hand and we went to the desk to check in."

"Reservation for Cullen" I told her.

The girl looked up at me with a smile, "Oh yes Sir we have been expecting you, the complimentary champagne is in your suite, we hope you enjoy your stay."

Bella looked at me questioningly. It seems I had her confused yet again.

As the bellhop opened our door he stepped back for us to enter first, I swept Bella up in my arms and carried her inside. The young guy was blushing as he hurried to put our bags in and hand me the room key. I slid him a tip and thanked him for his efficiency.

I carried her over and tossed her playfully on the huge bed. "Welcome to the honeymoon suite Mrs. Cullen" I said with a sideways grin.

"So **that** is what all this was about!" she was laughing.

"I thought I'd surprise you".

"Well I guess we can cross this hotel off our list when we really **do** get married, they will think we are out of our minds if we have two honeymoons here."

I cocked my head to the side and looked at her. "How do you know I don't bring all my girls here?"

"Well I don't really care if you do, as long as I'm the only one from now on."

I laughed loudly at that remark and made a leap onto the bed beside her.

Without giving her a chance to scoot away, I reached and pulled her close to me and once again claimed her sweet lips.

Her arms circled my neck and her lips parted in the most seductive way. I moaned into her mouth as I slid my hand to her hips and brought her up against me.

She didn't seem to mind my being in a rush and was quite happy to allow me to proceed.

Her lack of protest was all I needed. I kicked my shoes off without ever breaking the kiss. Reaching for her blouse, I began to unbutton it.

She grabbed my shirt and her fingers fumbled with the buttons briefly, then she just jerked it open to expose my chest. I laughed again at her.

"Someone seems to be rather enthusiastic today" I teased her.

"You started this Mister; now get that shirt off so I can feel your body next to me."

"As you wish babygirl."

I pulled it off my arms and tossed it in a pile with hers beside the bed.

I pulled her tight to me and flicked my fingers over the hooks on the back of her bra. It snapped open and she gasped in surprise. I grinned my crooked grin at her. Yeah, I had a few tricks up my sleeves.

Pulling her bra away, I paused to stare at her beautiful body. Oh my God she was perfection. Soft and creamy, petite, delicate, the most wonderful scent, the sweetest smile, the most beautiful face, all rolled into my Bella.

I bent down and whispered across her lips "sweet perfection".

I reached to unbutton her jeans and she raised her hips so I could pull them down.

Then I stood up and pulled my own off and lay back down by her.

So here we were, both of us only in underwear, I was breathing heavy as I tried to slow down to give her the sweetness and caring that she deserved.

My Bella had other plans, she pulled her panties down and reached for my boxers as well. I kind of liked her being the one in control for a minute so I let her finish undressing me. She lay there in silence as she stared at me. I wasn't sure if she had ever seen a naked man before in real life.

From the blush on her face I assumed she hadn't. But she didn't look away, and she didn't lower her head in shame. She simply smiled.

I reached out my hand and cupped under her breast, lowering my head I licked across her nipple.

She shuddered with excitement. I repeated it on the other side. Again I got a shudder in answer.

My hands explored slowly, not wanting to miss a single inch of her body. I caressed her back, her sides, her rib cage, her breasts, her tummy, her thighs, her legs, her toes and then slid upwards to her inner thighs.

She lay still beside me and allowed me to play.

I licked, kissed, nibbled all over her, building her up as I did so. I loved the way this woman tasted.

Bella was getting braver in her explorations of me. She would caress my back, my chest, slide her fingers across my pelvic bones to hear me moan.

"Bella it's ok to touch me. There is nothing wrong with you being inquisitive. I'm hoping before the weekend is over, you will be quite comfortable doing anything you please with my body."

"And the same goes to you Mr. Cullen."

"Um yeah about that, I hope you don't mind me telling them we were married."

She blushed a little as she answered, "I think Mrs. Cullen sounds fine for the weekend."

My hands continued their roaming over her body and she began to get courageous.

Her hand slid down to my base and began to lightly caress my shaft. She seemed to be amazed at the response she got.

I'm not sure if it was her methods or the fact that I was finally laying here with the woman I love and no brotherly interruptions, but I was on the verge of erupting.

"Bella, my love, I need a moment to compose myself if you plan on this lasting a while."

She jerked her hand back and I caught it in mid jump, bringing it up to my lips to kiss it.

"Baby don't be nervous and jumpy, just go with the flow. It will be fine."

I turned sideways and began caressing across her pelvis teasingly. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes tightly as a bright red blush glowed on her cheeks.

I slid my fingers slowly down between her legs and paused for a minute making sure she was okay with it. She parted her legs for me as an answer.

Her sweetness was already moist and so warm. I moved one finger against her clit and began to rub slowly at first. She caught her breath loudly and her body tightened up. Her eyes squenched even tighter shut.

"Bella, Babygirl, I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to. Anytime you want me to stop you just tell me and I promise I won't be the least bit upset with you."

"NO Edward, Please don't stop. I'm...I'm just nervous is all."

It only took a few seconds to get her relaxed again. Caressing her clit,I had her breathing heavy and arching her hips up to me.

I rubbed faster and deeper and she began to moan for me. I was in absolute heaven watching her. Knowing I was giving her the first orgasm was incredible.

She grabbed my hand and tightened on me. I felt her squeeze as she cried out and released it. Her body shivered with pure ecstasy and my babygirl came for me.

I leaned down and took her mouth in a hard kiss. My adrenaline was pumping as I slowed my caresses of her but did not stop.

I wanted her hot and wanting more. I knew I had to take it slow and gentle, but I wanted her nice and wet and enjoying every single move we made, one step at a time.

I moved my body over between her legs and kissed her mouth, neck, earlobe and then I whispered, "Baby are you ready, are you sure about this?"

She couldn't even talk to answer, she nodded her head and pulled my mouth down and kissed me.

I eased to her. Very slowly I pushed the tip inside and gave her a minute to be ready. She arched to me, needing more. It was all I could do to move slow, but I refused to hurry this. I pressed until I felt the barrier and whispered again. "This is going to hurt a little baby, I promise it will pass after a while and I will make it better."

I took her mouth in a kiss as I pushed through, swallowing her cry of pain and holding still for a minute to let her compose. Very, very slowly I began to move again, drawing out and sliding back gently, caressing and telling her how good she was, trying my best to show this woman how much I loved her.

I looked down at her face and she had tears in her eyes. "Bella? Are you okay love?" I paused in my movements.

"I love you Edward." She pushed up to meet me.

"Oh god, babygirl I love you!"

Her body was enveloping mine. It felt like pure velvet as I moved. She tightened on me and I groaned loudly. Her hips raised up and met mine taking me deep and tight.

I refused to give in and release until I brought her to the edge again. She was so close.

I bent and licked across her nipple and began sucking and tugging on it as I continued my pace. She tossed her head side to side and was moaning louder.

I sped up and moved a bit deeper. She was groaning deep in her throat and her fingers were clinging and clutching at my back.

One hand rubbing her nipple now, my movement increasing steadily, I bent to her ear and told her, "Cum with me Bella, now babygirl."

Bella grabbed me tight, her legs squeezing me into her and I felt her buck and begin to shiver with a hard orgasm. She cried out for me and I held only a few seconds and released into her. Her body squeezing me so damned hard.

I held her tight and kissed her as she came down from her rush. She had the most beautiful glow on her face.

"God if you could only see how beautiful you are. Bella, I love you so much."

"Well you better Mr. Cullen because it's not every day I let my husband take advantage of me like that" she laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

**_AN: I want to thank everyone who has given me such wonderful support and enjoys my story. With this being my first venture into this I was quite nervous. You all have made me feel so much better!! Thank you!!_**

We curled up together and touched and talked for a few hours. I was laying there slowly sliding my hand back and forth across her belly when I felt it rumbling.

I felt terrible. I had hunted before leaving to make sure I didn't get thirsty, now I was allowing her to lie here hungry. Not a smooth move for a guardian angel.

"I bent to kiss her lips again, I'm sorry baby, I forgot you need to eat more often than I do."

I sat up and grabbed the room service menu.

"Ok babygirl, what would you like to eat?"

She scooted up and leaned against my chest as she looked at it.

"Hmmm, such a variety. I'm really not hungry for anything too filling. Maybe the chicken salad?"

"Anything you want baby."

I excused myself while she ate and snuck into the bathroom. It was a huge roman style tub, with water jets strategically placed along the sides. Being the honeymoon suite there were plenty candles along the tub which I lit and also added the rose scented oil.

I went back into the main room just as she was finishing.

"Bella, would you be willing to do me a favor love?"

"Of course, Edward, anything"

I gave her my most innocent grin, "Would you accompany me to the bathroom for a minute?"

She looked at me like I was crazy, but she stood and joined me. I opened the door back to reveal the tub full of hot water and the candles all lit.

She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"Wow, if I had known it would get that kind of reaction, I'd have told you to go take a bath more often."

She laughed as she smacked my arm.

I slowly pulled my shirt over my head and unbuttoned my jeans. Pulling her to me for a kiss as I lifted her shirt up and removed it. Then I bent down and began to kiss her breasts as she pulled her jeans down.

It was all I could do to contain myself as I eased her panties off. My God this woman could send me into spirals just looking at her.

I took her hand and helped her step into the tub. Then I stepped in right behind her. I sat down and leaned back pulling her to me, letting her lean back into my chest. As soon as she was settled, I turned on the jets and let the water swirl and do its magic of relaxing us both.

My hands played with her body as she laid there on me. We whispered sweet nothings and were truly enjoying each other.

I kept having to fidget around a bit, because having her here between my legs and pressing against me was making me hard as a rock.

Unable to wait any longer, I took her hips and raised her up and gently slid her onto me. She moaned loudly as her warmth engulfed me.

"Oh fuck Bella, you fit me so tight."

I was afraid she would be sore so I was gentle as I rocked her up and down. We let the water move us with its waves.

She leaned her head way back and closed her eyes as I moved in and out of her. I turned her face sideways so I could kiss her.

My hands were in heaven playing as I pinched her nipples.

I wanted to see her.

I slid her off and turned her around on my lap.

Her legs wrapped around my hips and her arms went around my neck. She had more leverage now and was pushing herself down hard on me. I grabbed her waist and began to push up into her with more intensity.

I was nibbling her bottom lip, moaning against her mouth. Shoving my hips up into her so hard.

Bella took me and met every movement. She squeezed herself on me, milking at my shaft. Pushed her pelvis down to meet with mine as she would tuck her hips forward and back to force me as deep as possible.

I grabbed her by the hair and tugged her head back so I could kiss and nibble at her neck, which caused her to groan and wiggle even more. She was panting for air and I knew by how tight she was squeezing me that she was going to cum.

"Now baby, give it to me!" I groaned.

Bella's body went rigid and then pulsated on me as I felt her warmth explode on my shaft. The heat consumed me as I released and filled her body with jets of creaminess.

Bella leaned against my chest and kissed my neck.

"No complaints about me making you take a bath huh?" I teased.

"No, none at all, as long as you are there to help me."

We held and kissed until the water was cooling too fast. We stood up and switched the lever allowing the water to drain as I turned on the shower head.

I lathered her hair and washed it. Staring in a trance like state as the rivers of soap flowed down her body. I hungered for her constantly and it was just a few short months ago that I could not even care if I ever found a mate.

.................................................

Bella was gone,

I ran, and searched, I screamed her name,

no clue, no idea,

she was gone.

I awoke with a start, sitting straight up in bed. That was the most intense dream I had in ages. I was shaking and gasping for air. My arm was clinging to Bella.

I looked down at her and saw the horror and fear again on her face that I had seen that night in the hospital. Oh my God, she saw it too.

Instinctively I pulled her close to my body and enveloped her with my arms. She was crying and shaking with terror.

"Edward, it happened again. I saw it. I know you did too."

"We had the same dream baby, I don't know why, maybe it's because we are connected that we had the same nightmare."

"Edward, it wasn't a nightmare. I was completely awake. It was the same as in the hospital. Th.. Th.. This is really going to happen to me."

I could barely bring myself to whisper. "No baby I'm not going to let anything like this happen to you again."

I held her, caressed her hair, spoke soothingly to her, and sounded rather convincing, considering I was scared to death.

She clung to me and cried until she finally fell asleep in the wee hours of the morning.

We had until 11 to check out and I was determined to salvage the rest of our weekend. As beautiful as it had been, I refused to let it be spoiled completely by this vision.

I woke her up by kissing her tenderly all over her face. Then as she became coherent, I asked her to scoot up so I could hand her breakfast.

She rubbed her eyes and scooted up against the headboard. I placed a tray on her lap. There were fresh fruit covered pancakes, eggs, bacon, hash browns, juice, and coffee, all her favorites.

She gave me a smile and I knew she was trying.

After she had eaten, I moved the tray to the table and crawled back on the bed by her. She greeted me with open arms and thanked me for the thoughtful breakfast.

"Well I have to admit, I did it with ulterior motives." I smiled at her.

She laughed as she pulled my face down for a deep passionate kiss.

We played as long as we could in bed, leaving us barely enough time to shower and dress before we had to leave.

She was extremely quiet on the drive back. I wasn't sure what to say to help.

"Bella, baby, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm worried and tense, but I'm fine."

We pulled up to her drive, and I carried her bag up to the door. Her dad had left her a note to please call him when she got home so he would know she was back and safe.

I made her lock all the locks on the door as I left. I was extremely anxious about leaving her there, but she said her dad would be there in a short time, and she wanted to get her things put away.

When I got home, I called my brothers in and told them about the new vision. They had been the ones making rounds while I was gone and I wanted to see if either of them had seen or felt anything to be concerned about.

They both said it had been very calm and no sense of danger whatsoever. We had not even had any reports of anything in this area at all from the guardian headquarters.

We called and informed Carlisle of our new visions and he warned us all to remain vigilant in our watch and to keep him informed.

We were determined to keep everything light and not let the girls get into a depression of worry.

We picked them all up for the movies and made sure we chose a comedy. After popcorn fights in the theater and giggle fits watching Emmet and Jasper reenact the slapstick, everyone was in good humor.

I loved seeing Bella laugh like this, this was the happy, carefree, beautiful woman I was in love with.

Bella, Rose and Alice decided they wanted to take us out the next night. We ended up at the dance club and reluctantly followed the girls in.

We found a table and ordered drinks all around. Then the girls dragged us out on the floor as soon as the music changed.

I have to admit, I wasn't the best of the three of us, but who would have thought it would be big, bulky, Emmet? Jas and I kept nudging each other as we marveled at his moves.

I wasn't a slouch myself, but I had more fun watching Bella laugh.

When the music changed again, I pulled her to me close and we swayed slowly.

We looked over at the goofy grin on Emmet's face as he held Rose and the look of shear calmness over Jasper's face as he wrapped himself around Alice.

This truly felt whole and complete. Finally, the three of us had a reason to smile at life.

We danced until we were worn out and slid down in our chairs at the table. After a couple of rounds of drinks and about a million laughs we left.

The girls were all staying at Alice and Rose's new apartment they shared. We had already changed the locks, and made the girls get taser guns to keep in their bedside tables.

They ran us out and we made sure they locked up tight before we headed home.

We dropped the car off and went for a run, making a round before bed. This had become a habit with us again.

It was a beautiful moonlit night and I enjoyed running hard. I sent out scans and everything was calm.

_Edward, man, why are we agreeing to go to a renaissance festival?_

_Because our beautiful girlfriends want us to._

_Yeah but Dude, seriously, the guys will be running around in fluffy pants and tights and saying weird stuff that I don't even understand._

_Suck it up Emmet, the girls asked nicely and promised to make it worth our while._

We ran back to the house and showered then picked up the girls. They looked gorgeous as always.

We walked around the festival, watched the girls eat turkey legs, and drink grog from clay cups, it wasn't as bad as we had assumed.

Before we left, the girls made a bathroom stop and of course all went in together giggling. We walked over to a stand and bought them each a headdress with a long scarf hanging off so they would officially look like our damsels in distress.

Rose and Alice came out giggling about a girl in the bathroom that was so drunk she was talking to the mirror.

We waited a few minutes and I asked them to check on Bella, thinking she had a stomach ache from the food or something.

They came running back out. She wasn't in there at all, they had checked every stall.

I ran in the bathroom, not caring if it was females or not, screaming out her name.

I ran through the festival, calling out for her, searching, throwing out scans, nothing.

My brothers caught me, they had searched the other side, no clues there either.

Bella was gone…

I ran and searched, I screamed her name…

No clue… No idea…

She was gone…


	17. Chapter 17

I didn't want to leave the festival, she may be held here on the grounds somewhere!

My brothers practically dragged me off, so we could regroup and form some sort of search plan.

We took Alice and Rose back to our house because we were afraid to let them out of our sight.

We had no idea yet as to who this was or why this was happening. We didn't want to assume they only wanted Bella and let our guard down for an instant.

We had barely walked in the door when the phone rang. I jumped to grab it.

"Is everyone okay?" it was Carlisle.

"Bella has been taken. She's gone and we have no idea who or why." I was despondent.

"I may have some help for you Edward. The Elders Circle received a very cryptic message a few minutes ago. It said to extract the Guardians from Spain or we would live with fewer numbers."

The Andalusions! They never tried to mask their feelings of hatred toward the Carpathians. But why would they stoop so low as to kidnap a human?

The only three guardians that would care hadn't even been in their territory in decades. But I'd be damned if I stayed away now.

There had been an ongoing mutual dislike between the Carpathian Vampires and our brothers in Spain. The part I was most concerned about was, although they generally kept to animals for food, they didn't have any problem straying from their diets.

Either they thought I had already changed Bella, or knew I was already locked in to my life mate. Either way, they were planning on using her as their leverage.

"Carlisle, let the Elder Circle know what has happened here please, and send a plane. I'm heading to Spain."

"On it's way Edward, be safe."

I felt better on one account. Now we knew who we were dealing with. Although we were not exactly sure which group it was or why they chose Bella I was sure all would be revealed when we arrived.

I could not take both of my brothers and leave the other two girls unprotected. We didn't know if they had left more behind to grab them or not.

I chose to take Emmet with me because he was the largest and most ostentatious. Jasper would stay with the girls and make sure they would be safe.

I was a nervous wreck waiting at the private landing strip. I paced, sat then paced some more. Emmet kept trying to get me to talk so I'd calm down, but it wasn't working.

"I swear if they touch her I will drain every drop of Andalusion blood in Spain."

"Cool bro, you are gonna need your strength, sit down and rest, you are walking a hole in the floor."

"Emmet, you don't understand… When she saw that vision, I promised her I wouldn't let this happen again. Promised her! And I let it happen. How can I ever make that up to her?" I sat down and took my head in my hands.

"Edward, let's just get her back safe and then you can work your whole life pampering her and making up for it."

I heard the plane before we saw it. I was at the edge of the runway before they could open the door.

I ran up the stairs and buckled in, Emmet right behind me. The plane did a 180 and prepared for takeoff again.

The co-pilot came and sat with us and filled us in a little more on the situation.

It seemed that there had been a few skirmishes between the two different species of Vampires in the last few decades. Nothing too drastic, boundary disputes etc.

Not enough to send out an alarm to all the Guardians. Our kind had taken it all with a grain of salt and went on. Apparently the pride of the Andalusions would not let them to do the same.

The smallest thing was kept and boiled over in their minds until it festered to the point of bursting. This is why they grabbed Bella.

For some reason, even though we had not stepped foot on their land for decades, they sought us out because of our family's history.

Because Carlisle was the Superior Guardian in his time and Mom's father had been the Leader, they assumed we would have the pull needed to take all of the Carpathians out of Spain.

I could care less about their little beef with my people. All I wanted was to make sure Bella was still safe.

The plane landed several hours later and I was still just as antsy as I had been before we left.

We were met at the plane by two Guardians. They took us to the Area Leader and we exchanged information with him. He wasn't sure who they had grabbed, but was more than willing to help us out when we told him it was my fiancée.

He made contact with the Andalusions. They were apparently expecting us.

We arranged a meeting face to face. I had to make sure Bella was safe.

We were met at a public market, picked up in a panel van so we could not see the way to their facility.

We walked through an underground hive of rooms and tunnels. It was well lit, well ventilated, and completely over run by Andalusion Guards.

Emmet and I scanned everything as we were guided through the maze. We were making note of possible exits and possible hiding areas.

The two of us had worked together so much that we didn't have to say anything to know what the other was doing.

They took us into a large room and we sat at a table opposite the Andalusion Leader.

It was quite obvious by the looks we were getting that they were intimidated by us. We decided to capitalize on it.

Antonio De La Cruz sat staring us down.

Emmet was the first to break the silence, "Hey Tony isn't it about time you told us what your grudge with us is?"

"My name is Antonio! Antonio Manuel Deltoro De La Cruz, you will be well advised to remember that!"

"Sure sure, whatever. Now Tony like I said, what seems to be your problem here?"

I shifted in my seat and crossed my arms in front of my chest. The three guards closest to me flinched and took a step back.

"Antonio, I came here to make sure the girl is safe and I intend on knowing before there is any discussion between us."

He glared at us for a brief second then clapped his hands.

The door opened and Bella was escorted in, her hands were tied behind her back, she was gagged, and her eyes were puffy and red from crying.

It was all I could do to keep from jumping up and grabbing her.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded yes.

"Have they mistreated you?"

She shook her head no.

I looked straight into Antonio's eyes and sneered, "You had better be glad that was the answer I got."

"You will take off her gag and allow her to sit while we speak." I spoke slow and calm and he knew I meant business.

"She will be taken back to her holding cell and remain as she is!" he almost yelled with belligerence.

Bella was ushered back out immediately.

"You are summoned here at my orders. I will make the decisions."

"Listen carefully to me _Tony_" I raised my voice only slightly "you are well aware that this girl is my fiancée. I will NOT have her being treated as less."

"If you want to discuss anything then you will see that her gag is removed, and she is given food and water immediately."

He hesitated only a second before nodding his head and flicking his hand to one of his henchmen. I watched as he walked out the room to see which way he turned.

"Now it is your turn to relinquish something" he smirked.

"And just what is it we are supposed to relinquish?"

"You will have all the Carpathians removed from our lands."

"What is it about Carpathians being here that bothers you?"

"They converge on our territory and show disrespect. We demand every one be gone within 48 hours."

"Slow your roll, Tony. You know our guys, it takes them a week to change socks." Emmet was laughing at his own joke.

"Antonio, if you want the Carpathians out, why don't you go through the channels like everyone else? Why cause all this fuss?"

"File a discontent decree with the Elder Circle and give them a chance to make things right."

Antonio slammed his fists on the table and yelled, "I have made my decision and will file no complaint. It does no good to do so. I will have them out or you will have no fiancée!"

I stood up reaching across the table and grabbing Antonio by his collar, "You listen to me you little hot tempered pip squeak, if you think we are going to cave into your demands because you threaten a harmless human you are sadly mistaken."

He jerked back indignantly. "Escort these men out."

Then staring back at me he said "You will regret touching me Cullen."

"Oh I already do Tony, I should have just punched you instead of grabbing you."

Emmet and I started following our escorts, but had no intentions of leaving without Bella.

Once we were in a long hallway and the amount of guards had lessened, we threw out a block to see if it worked on them. Then we turned to walk away but they headed toward us.

_Well blocks don't work, how about dissipation?_

_There is a storage room two halls back I saw the door open as we walked by, we can reform there and make our plan._

We disappeared into a mist and watched as the confusion hit them.

I reformed and watched out the door to see which way they ran to protect. I knew they would automatically send extra guards to Bella.

We snuck out and stayed in the shadows as best we could. Following the turmoil, we saw the holding cells. Bella was sitting on a small cot and a young girl was holding a cup for her to drink out of.

There were at least ten guys standing in line in front of the cell. Emmet just smiled at this.

_You want left five or right five?_

_Wait Em, we have to find the way out first. We can't risk them shooting at Bella to get back at us._

_Ok Bro, which way do we head?_

_Well apparently back the way they were taking us. They were supposed to be making us leave. Let's see if that is indeed the way out or if it was just another trap._

We backtracked and made our way down the hallway. There were guards at the door and we assumed it was the way out.

I nodded to Emmet and we dissipated.

I reformed in Bella's cell.

Without even waiting to untie her, I wrapped my arms around her tight and whispered, "Take a deep breath."

I dissipated with her again and reformed back in the storage room.

I untied her and kissed her so hard, "Baby I'm so sorry. I swear I got here as soon as I found out who had you."

She couldn't even talk, she just clung to me devastated and sobbing.

_Hey Edward, is Bella ok?_

_Yeah Emmet, I think so, she is just clinging and sobbing right now._

_I'll meet you two in the storage again._

_That's where we are. We will wait here._

We heard a huge explosion and I quickly pushed Bella behind a shelving unit. "Stay here while I go help Emmet!".

I could tell she was scared to death, but I couldn't leave him alone in this.

"I promise Baby, I'll be back as soon as I can. Please stay hidden."

I ran down the hall toward the smoke and yelling and found Emmet being grabbed by a large amount of guys. He was still jerking and kicking trying to get away.

I leapt as far as I could and landed on top of three guys, knocking them to the ground. With a few well aimed punches they were dealt with.

We shook free for a split second, long enough to dissipate and head back to Bella.

We reformed and I grabbed Bella's arm and helped her up. We couldn't dissipate very far at a time when we carried anyone, so we decided to go to the doorway and fight our way out from there.

I wrapped my arms around Bella and Emmet wrapped his around both of us and we counted to three.

The doorway was still being guarded. Emmet thought this was very rude considering they had told us to leave.

We hid Bella in a dark corner and ran at the guards. Between Emmet's size and my speed, it didn't take much to disarm them and send them on their way to tattle.

I went back for Bella and we all ran out of the doorway and into complete darkness.

We had no idea where we were. And no idea which way to go.

"Great" Emmet said, "Looks like we walk, their limo service sucks here."


	18. Chapter 18

**_AN: Once again I thank my Beta, Gozde. You are an amazing girl. Thank you for all your help!_**

**BPOV**

Each of the boys had one of my arms as we ran out of the door. We stopped in mid gallop.

It was pitch black, you couldn't see your hand in front of your own face. Emmet tried to joke as usual for him, but I panicked.

We started taking tiny steps, I know the guys could see better than I could. Edward had already told me about their sight.

Wings, I heard wings flapping all around. At first I thought it was owls or bats or some other night bird that we had stirred up. Then....

_Bella, listen carefully. Do NOT make a sound. Only speak to me here. _

_What is it Edward? What is making those sounds?_

_Bella, we aren't the only breed of Vampires. We are Carpathians, Antonio is Andalusion. We have gifts that they don't and vice versa. _

_One of their gifts is, they fly. It's like the way we dissipate; they morph only it's like a shadow creature._

The whole time he was explaining this to me, the boys were feeling their way back and forth along a wall of rocks to our left. Apparently, they found what they were looking for.

Edward took his shirt off and twisted it, then wrapped it like a scarf around my neck. Then he handed me his jacket and told me to scoot into the crevice and cover my head with the jacket and do not expose myself until either he or Emmet came to get me no matter what I heard.

I heard Edward taunting them, "What's the matter Tony, you not willing to get your own hands dirty? You gonna sit up there, watch and let your boys here get hurt?"

There was a loud screeching sound. It sounded like a huge hawk. And Edward and Emmet were its prey.

I couldn't see anything clearly, just bits and pieces. I saw Emmet duck as a huge black fog like bird dove over his head. Edward was staring at something in front of him and seemed to be in deep concentration.

I was afraid to try and contact him. I didn't want to distract him and get him hurt.

I was shivering and biting my lip to keep silent.

Something swept over Edward and I saw him spin to the right and let out a groan. His shoulder was bleeding when he turned back to my sight.

I wanted to run out to check on him, but I was afraid it would get him hurt worse.

He stood there and laughed. "Why are you being such chickens? Can't you form to face us like true Andalusions?"

It must have been a strike on their pride because the shadows began to form into men in front of Edward and Emmet.

It seemed like a long time but everything was moving in slow motion so I'm sure it was only seconds. Emmet had winked at one of the guys and that set it off.

Both sides leapt at each other. There were screeches, thumps, thuds, coming from every direction at once.

I saw Edward's hand shoot out so fast it shoved right into one guy's chest and he pulled out the heart and threw it to the side.

I covered my mouth to hold back the scream. There was blood all over him and he just kept fighting.

One of the others got behind Emmet and jumped on his back, sinking his teeth in Emmet's shoulder. I heard a scream from Emmet and then he shoved backwards against a tree and crushed the guy enough that he fell off.

Then he made the same move Edward had by slamming his fist into the guy's chest and throwing the heart.

I knew they were fighting for their lives and mine as well, but I had never seen anything like this in my life. All I could think of was how sweet and tender he had been with me and how frightening and dangerous he was now.

I was scared to death, I kept covering my head with his jacket and then pulling it off so I could make sure they were still ok.

The fight went on for a long time. It seemed like there was a never ending supply of them.

Suddenly I heard a loud rumble coming from the wooded area to our right. The guys heard it too. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh Tony, looks like the cavalry is here, don't you want to come say HI yourself?" Edward teased.

I had concluded that this Tony guy must have been their leader because he didn't do the dirty work himself, he just watched as the others did.

There were loud snarls and growls coming straight at us. I tucked myself deeper into the rocks.

A group of men emerged, running at full speed and they hit the fight with a crash.

The fray only increased tenfold from there, there was so much dirt being thrown around I could barely see at all now. I could hear men thrown to the ground with loud thuds, heard what sounded like bodies being torn, things flying past the opening of my cave.

Suddenly I heard a cry out of unanimous cheers.

There was rustling and scuffling all around then someone struck a match and a huge bonfire started up.

Edward came to my cave and told me to come on out. As soon as I heard his voice I let all my fear and emotion I had bottled up explode from me and began to cry so hard I could barely scoot out.

He gathered me against him and held me. He smelled terrible, like rusty old blood. I didn't even care as long as he was ok.

I stepped back to take a look at him and saw he was clawed up pretty bad. He had a long gaping wound across his right shoulder that trailed halfway down his back.

He had so much blood on him…I was having trouble figuring out what was his and what was others.

He just kept whispering that he was fine and holding me and asking me if I were ok.

I nodded and buried my face in his chest.

A tall muscular man walked over with a sheepish grin, "and this must be the fiancée?"

Edward smiled back, "Yes, this is my Bella."

I know it was rude, but I never even let go of Edward to shake the guys hand or anything, I just held onto him for dear life.

The guy smiled warmly at me and nodded at Edward before he went back to checking for more parts to throw on the fire.

Emmet came over to us and asked if we were ready to leave.

Edward said we needed to find somewhere to clean up and make arrangements for a flight back.

Emmet said he had already taken care of it, we would go to the Area Leader's house to shower and change and the plane would be waiting for us as soon as we were ready.

I kept my eyes hid in Edward's chest as we walked away, there was so much blood everywhere I was nauseous.

They took me to a small house, the leader and his wife had clothes already laid out for us. After a quick shower, I went looking for Edward to make sure he really was ok.

He was sitting at the table with the other men. The leader's wife was checking Emmet's bite wound. She cleaned it out to make sure there was no venom left to fester there and then she leaned down and licked across it.

I must have gasped because they all turned around quickly. Edward motioned for me to come to him and I hurried over.

When I passed Emmet, I looked over at his wound and it was sealed over with fresh pink skin. It wasn't healed all the way but it wasn't open anymore.

The four of them laughed. I lowered my head and was on the verge of tears, everything was so emotional for me right now. I was so tired and hungry and everything was vastly confusing.

Edward pulled me onto his lap to sit and cuddled me in, "Baby, I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings, it was just the look of confusion on your face when you looked at Emmet."

"You will learn all our gifts soon. We have the ability to speed the healing process with our saliva. A lick is all it takes. Watch as Layla checks my wound for poisons and she will show you."

The lady smiled at me and walked behind Edward, I leaned over his shoulder as she slid her hands gently across his skin. She spread the wound open wide and ran a cloth of warm water over it to wash away some of the blood.

Edward winced at the pain and I took his hand and kissed it as she worked.

The wound was deep and she had to wash it several times before she was sure it was clean. Then she leaned down and began at the top of his shoulder and gave a gentle swift lick all the way down his wound.

The skin melded back and it was a pink healing scar now.

I stood looking at her in awe. She gave my arm a little squeeze of comfort, and then moved to her husband to tend his wounds as well.

Sitting there while the guys put their shirts on and discussed the happenings of the night, I realized that Layla didn't speak English. She would ask something in another language and they would all understand her and answer.

After filling the leader in on all of Antonio's underground lair business, Edward thanked him for all his help and pulled me close as he emphasized that _**we**_ were extremely grateful.

There was a car waiting for us. We rode to an airstrip and boarded a small plane. After making sure I was buckled in safe, Edward went to his seat. Emmet handed me a blanket in case I got cold or just wanted to nap until we landed.

Once we landed, we were again ushered to a waiting car. I fell asleep on Edward's arm and the next thing I knew he was carrying me to his door.

The door swung open and Alice and Rose grabbed me in a huge bear hug.

Jasper was standing there grinning as well.

Emmet walked up behind us and cleared his throat; "Ahem... well looks like I wasn't even missed" and he began to pout.

Rose ran over and began to kiss all over his face "of course you were missed baby, we just had to make sure Bella was okay first. She is the weakling up next to my big strong teddy bear."

Her sweet talking worked, his pout quickly turned into a grin.

The smell of bacon hit my nose and my mouth was watering. I looked at the girls, "got any of that bacon left? I'm starving!"

Alice hopped up, "Of course we do silly, we cooked it for you. Edward called when you were in the car and told us to find you some food, go sit down and I'll bring it for you." She hurried to the kitchen.

She came back with a tray and sat it on the coffee table; there was a BLT, some chips and a large glass of milk.

I reached for the sandwich and took a large bite. "Ohhhh that is so good!" I groaned. They all laughed at me.

I ate every single crumb of my sandwich and drank all the milk. The boys were filling Jasper and the others in on all the happenings while I ate. When I finished, I leaned back against Edward.

When they finished telling the events, I asked the girls if my dad was going crazy looking for me. They had taken care of it.

Alice had called and asked if I could join her in a road trip to check on her sick aunt so she wouldn't have to go alone. Since my dad was so fond of Alice, he had agreed right away.

"I think I need to get Miss Sleepyhead here to bed." Edward said as he scooped me up in his arms.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes.

He had me all tucked in and was laying beside me when I looked up at him half asleep, "Edward?"

"Yes baby?"

"I know you told those guys I was your fiancée so they would help you. I just wanted to thank you for all you did."

"Baby, please don't thank me. I'm the reason you were grabbed and I broke my promise to you about keeping you safe."

"No you didn't. There is no telling what they might have done to me if you hadn't come when you did."

"We can talk about it later baby, you really need to get some rest."

"And Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I told those men we were getting married because that is what I fully intend to do."


	19. Chapter 19

**_AN: Disclaimer.. I don't own Twilight or the Dark Series. I only borrowed the characters and a few traits for my tale. Hope you enjoy them. _**

**EPOV**

Moving day was here. Bella had taken an apartment directly across the hall from Alice and Rose.

Charlie and I were carrying her mattress in the doorway. We looked over at the three of them giggling and discussing where to place things.

We sat it down and waited on our orders.

Charlie nudged me with a grin "Edward my boy, what do you want to bet it will be a constant roaming sleep over between here and across the hall?"

"Oh no, I'm not betting a dime against that one. I know these three too well."

The girls flipped us off in unison.

I was very happy for her and I have to admit just a bit excited for US. We wouldn't have to sneak out of town for some brotherless alone time.

Charlie turned down our invite to dinner. He was heading over to Sue's for some home cooking.

We ran the others out telling them we were going to initiate the apartment by ourselves.

As soon as the door was shut behind them, I locked it and turned to Bella. She was digging in one of the boxes.

With a big smile she came up with two small plastic cups and ran to the fridge where I had put a bottle of champagne earlier to cool.

We toasted to her new independence. I took her cup and sat it on the floor along with mine. Standing up, I scooped her up in my arms and walked to the bedroom.

"It's about time we get this initiation started" I said.

..............................................

I waited just as long as I could. I had to leave. She said she understood, but I could see on her face how apprehensive she really was.

This would be a big test to our relationship, to see if she would be able to handle my work.

I had to go to South America. It would be the furthest and longest that we had been apart since the cruise from hell, and I wasn't sure how long exactly it would be.

I pulled her to me, closing my eyes to breathe her in. I wanted to keep as much of her with me as I could.

As if she could read my mind, she slipped something in my pocket and asked me not to look until my plane landed.

I took her face softly in both my hands and tilted it up to me. My lips gently touched hers and she parted them so seductively. I let my mouth show her how I felt. She answered my kiss with all the passion and strength she had in her soul.

"I love you Bella. I will be home to you as fast as I can, I promise."

"I love you too Edward, now scoot and keep that promise." She shooed me off with a playful spat to my behind and a smile on her face.

..........................................

**BPOV**

I knew this would be a critical time for both of us. I had to prove to Edward that I would be just fine with him gone.

I had Rose and Alice right across the hall and my dad right down the road. I was going to keep myself busy and make him proud of me.

I sat on the sofa thinking about Edward. I grinned when I thought of the little "gift" I had tucked in his pocket.

I had taken my digital voice recorder and made a special message for him. It was my version of phone sex without the phone, and wrapped it in a pair of my thongs before tucking it in his pocket.

That should tide him over till I saw him again. I giggled to myself.

I had to get busy, I wasn't sure how long he would be gone and I had a plan of action.

First I went by the store and picked up some supplies.

Next, I drove my truck over to the High School parking area. It was Saturday so the lot was empty.

I parked in the exact spot I was in the day of the accident, the first time we met.

Walking back to the far side of the lot, I took a picture of my truck sitting there.

When I got back to my truck I zoomed in and took a close up of the huge dent still in the back quarter panel.

I got back in my truck and headed home. That's two down and many more to go I thought with a smile.

That evening I was sitting at my computer printing off the pictures when Alice and Rose came bopping in.

"Hey Bella, what are you up too?"

"Hey girls, just printing some pics, be finished in just a second. There are sodas in the fridge if you want one"

Rose came over by me to see and had a scowl on her face, "Bella what did you take pictures of this for, it reminds me of the accident and seems so sad?"

"Well it is supposed to remind Edward of the accident too and no it's not sad in the least. That's the first time I saw him. I'm making him a scrapbook of how we met. You girls want to help?"

They each pulled a chair up.

"At your service." Alice piped in as she handed Rose a soda.

"Great! I have a few ideas and it will be more fun with you guys in on it."

"I've been really trying to think of ways to prove to Edward that I can handle his job and his way of life. He seems to think it would be better if I were never transformed and he just lived here with me until I'm gone. I don't see it that way at all"

"I want the whole package. You girls saw how well they work together and how good at their job they are. I want to fit into that synchronicity not split it apart."

"If we are going to spend the rest of our lives together, then I don't want it to be with him worrying every time he has to leave."

"So........ I've already spoken to Mrs. Newton about tossing any overtime my way. I didn't tell her why. I guess she figured with the new apartment I could use the extra cash. Then I decided to make this scrapbook for Edward. And I'm even thinking about taking some college courses online in the evenings."

"Damn Bells, think you saved any time in there for your two best friends?" Alice pouted.

"Aww honey, I always have time for you guys" I wrapped my arms around both their shoulders as we laughed.

........................................................

_Babygirl, can you hear me? Bella? Hey Baby can you hear me?_

_Yes! Yes! I hear you Edward!_

_There you are! You sound a bit surprised._

_I.... I didn't realize we could connect this far away._

_Yes Baby we can. _

He sounded a little sad and I knew he was remembering the last time we were separated.

_Well shame on you Mister, I just got out of the shower and now I feel like you are peeking._

_Hmmmm I guess I have really good timing then. Speaking of you and naked, I love your gift._

I couldn't help but giggle. _Oh I'm glad. I thought it might keep me on your mind while you were gone._

_On my mind and a few other things._

_Mmmmmmmmmmm sounds good to me. Remind me to participate in that as soon as you get home._

_Absolutely, it's a date. I need to go get busy before Jazz and Emmet send out the attack dogs._

_I love you, babygirl. I'll be home soon._

_I love you too Edward. Stay safe._

It wasn't a long visit, but I walked around with the biggest smile.

Rose and Alice were really coming through with pictures for me to use. But there was one in particular that I had to do myself.

I lined the tub all the way around with tea light candles and had the bubbles nice and high. I had the camera on the tripod and got it angled just right, then turned the lights out.

I set the timer and jumped in real quick, bringing the bubbles up to cover my chest. I held my arms out beckoning him to join me.

.............................................................

I grabbed my keys and headed out the door, almost knocking Charlie down as I did.

"Hey Bells, careful, you almost dumped the coffee on me."

"Hi Dad, sorry about that, what's all this?"

"Well I thought I'd bring breakfast over and visit a bit, that okay?"

"Sure come on in, I was heading out but it's no hurry."

He sat the coffees down and handed me a bag.

"Oh Thanks! You know I'm a sucker for cinnamon rolls"

We sat and visited while we ate. It was nice, I figured Charley was lonely, but he seemed to be keeping busy with Sue lately.

When he got up to leave, he turned back to say something and hesitated.

"What's wrong, Dad?"

"Bells, I kinda went behind your back and did something and I brought you breakfast to butter you up so I could tell you."

"Uh oh! Ok what did you do?" I sat back on the sofa to prepare myself for whatever it was.

"Well you know my friend Billy right? He was telling me about a self defense course they are giving there at the res. I thought it would be a great idea for you, Rose and Alice to take it. You know with all you girls living on your own now and things. So I talked to their families and we kind of signed you all up and already paid the fees."

I couldn't help but laugh at the look he was giving me. It was like I was going to chew him up for doing this without asking first.

"Dad, I'm not mad at you. I do wish you had asked first, but I don't have any problem taking the course as long as it's not during my work or anything."

"It's Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from 7 to 9pm for the next two weeks and that's it."

"Starting tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I know it's short notice, but I was afraid you would back out if I gave you too much time to think about it."

"Dad, you are crazy" I laughed as I tiptoed up and kissed his cheek.

He blushed and gave me a little hug. "So I'm forgiven?"

"Yeah, dad I'll let ya off easy, this time."

I walked him to his car with promises to have him over for dinner next week.

When I got home that evening Rose and Alice were waiting to ambush me.

"Did you hear what our folks set us up for?"

"Yeah Rose, Charlie dropped by this morning to tell me."

"Our families called us and sprung it on us. Did you agree?"

"Sure, why not, it might be a good idea to learn more self defense. It's not like we haven't been in need of it in our lives and with the profession our guys have, we may need more" I laughed.

"I guess so, besides, it may be fun using Jasper to practice with" Alice grinned as she thought of it.

"Come on Rose, it may be fun and we can surprise the guys when they get home."

"Ok, but I'm not sweating for anyone" Rose grumbled.

The next evening we headed to La Push to the reservation. The course was being held at their youth center.

There were people sitting around stretching waiting on everyone to get there.

A couple of guys brought in a big contraption that looked like a tackle dummy. A few others were putting out pamphlets on a table by the door.

All of a sudden I heard a baritone voice behind me "Bella?"

I jumped up and flung myself in his arms as he swung me around with my feet flailing out.

My friends were sitting with their jaws wide open in shock.

"Oh my God Jake, what are you doing here? I thought you were still gone on the Save the Wolves Campaign."

"Nah, I'm back here teaching on the res."

I hugged him tight "It's so good to see you again"

Then as he sat me down I noticed the looks I was getting from Rose and Alice and we both burst out laughing.

"Rose, Alice, this is Jacob. His dad and Charlie are best friends. We grew up together."

After all the introductions were done he said he needed to get the class started but asked us to hang around for a minute afterward so we could talk.

When class was over we hung around till everyone had gone. Jacob helped the other guys move the tackle dummy and then he walked over to where we were sitting.

"How about I buy you ladies a cup of coffee and we can talk?"

"We would really love to, but Rose and I both have to be up early for work" Alice said with a pout.

"What about you Bella?"

"I don't have to be in till 10 but I'm riding with them, maybe after next class."

"I'll spring for the ride home, come on let's get caught up" he looked at me with big brown puppy eyes.

"Okay okay, you know I can't turn down that pathetic look"

He grinned and gave me a big hug.

The girls left, making me promise to call them when I got home so they would know I made it in.

I knew they just wanted a play by play of the night.

Jacob and I went for a walk on the beach. We were giggling like old times as we reminisced.

We sat on a log and watched the waves rolling in. The moon was large and bright and every large wave looked like the moon was dipped in the ocean like a kid dipping a cookie in milk.

The water whooshed against the sand changing the picture each time it washed in and out. Tiny sparkles of light danced on the bubbles as they popped.

It was absolutely beautiful and I was laughing harder than I had in months, but all I could think about the whole time was how I wished Edward could be here.

Jake walked me to my door to make sure I made it in safe. I kept telling him I was fine but he said he wouldn't be a very good self defense teacher if he left me on my own after just one class.

I gave him another big hug and thanked him for the ride. He walked off as I locked the door.

I thought about the way my life had changed in the last few months. I thought about Edward and how I felt when I was with him. I fell asleep snuggling my pillow and wondering if he was safe and snuggled somewhere too.

The next day when I got home from work, I had made up my mind about a few things.

I grabbed a soda out of the fridge and sat down. I reached for the little address book that Edward had given me with emergency numbers in it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, this is Bella Swan. I was wondering if we could talk for a bit?"


	20. Chapter 20

**_AN: We are finally coming to the end. I appreciate all of you who have followed with me through this first story of mine. I hope you like it and will come read the next ones I post as well. Thank you to my Betas! Gozde, you are amazing for putting up with all my crap and keeping me on track, Olive Juice girley!! Thank you to the readers! Thank you to Stephenie Meyer and Christine Feehan for the loan of your characters and ideas._**

**_Advance warning!!! This next chapter is full of LEMONS, SMUT, ADULT MATERIAL. _**

"I was wondering if you could explain to me how the transformation process is initiated and what all it encompasses,"

After an hour long conversation I thanked her for the information and promised to call again.

It was late when I got home from class, I dropped my keys in the bowl on the counter and glanced over at the answering machine, of course it was blinking.

"Hey Bells, it's dad, I was just checking to see how the lessons were going. Give me a call tomorrow if you get a chance. Nite, kiddo."

"Hi Babygirl, thought I'd try this the conventional way. Emmet and Jazz are going to be calling the others as well. Just wondering if you had plans for this Saturday? Maybe you could meet us at the airport?"

Yes! I was so excited I knew I would have trouble sleeping. I had never tried to contact Edward while he was at work for fear I would interrupt when he was busy.

_Edward, can you hear me?_

_Mmmmm hi babygirl._ His voice was sleepy and raspy sounding.

_I got your message. Just let me know what time your flight comes in and we will be there with bells on._

_Ok. I'll call you Friday to let you know. _

_I can't wait to see you; I hope I didn't interrupt anything by contacting you tonight._

_Baby, you can contact me anytime you want. I love to hear your sweet voice in my head. I was laying here in bed listening to music trying to relax. I'd much rather listen to you to relax._

_Ok. I'll let you get some sleep. Good night Edward._

_I love you Babygirl._

_Me too, babe._

I only worked half a day on Thursday so it gave me plenty of time to sit down with the scrapbook.

I wanted to show him that every moment with him, be they good or scary, meant everything to me.

I finished up the last page and closed it, looking at the clock, I had just enough time to hop in the shower before I started dinner for Charlie.

I was fixing his favorite, steaks and baked potatoes with a salad.

Charlie ate heartily and leaned back in his chair, "hey Bells, what kind of plans have you and Edward made for your future?"

"We haven't really made any definite plans dad, we have talked about a few things, but I promise to keep you up on any decisions we make. Okay?"

"Okay Bells, just didn't want you disappearing on me or anything." He hugged me.

"Deal, dad, no disappearing." I grinned, thinking of the several times I nearly did just that.

Edward left a message that their plane would be in at noon.

We were waiting at the gate, anticipation making us nervous.

Edward dropped his bag and grabbed me in the biggest hug and kiss. I was in heaven.

"Welcome home baby" I whispered.

"That sounds so good. I could almost leave again just to be welcomed back."

"Don't even try it Bucko" I laughed.

He held my hand the whole way home. His thumb trailing back and forth over my skin, reminding me he was really there.

I shut the door and clicked the lock, turning to face him with a smile.

He put his bags down by the wall and reached for me, pulling me to his body for a kiss.

My body moved against him without hesitation. The pure sensual love I felt for this man amazed me.

Edward looked down into my eyes as his lips moved to mine. I slid my hands around his neck and pulled him to me.

Soft, gentle, loving kisses as we stood there. I wanted him to know how much he was missed.

He swept me up in his arms and carried me to the bedroom. Placing me on my bed he reached and pulled my shoes off. I heard his shoes hit the floor as he kicked them off as well.

His hands moved up my legs caressing me as he worked his way to my jeans.

"Bella, I want to see your body babygirl. I want to hold you against me."

I nodded as I shifted to raise my hips up to give him access to slide the jeans off of me.

He took them off and slid his hands to the bottom of my sweater to pull it up over my head.

He sat there beside me staring at me and I could feel my body blushing.

His fingers began to caress over me. He placed a thumb at my jaw line and spread his fingers across my neck. So very slowly, he slid it down my shoulder.

The heat of his touch flowed over my entire body like flames increasing in intensity.

Every single nerve ending in my skin was exploding. He played across my shoulders and down my body like a musician on his beloved instrument.

I wanted him to know my love, to feel it on my body as it answered his, to see it in my eyes as we joined, to know in his heart what was in mine.

My fingers reached for his shirt and one by one I unbuttoned it. Slipping it off his shoulders and letting it fall. I wanted to feel his body against me as well, skin to skin.

My hand slid down to his jeans and I tugged to unfasten them. He stood to slip them off and I unhooked my bra, pulling it over my arms as he sat back down.

One glance at his boxer briefs and I could tell he was as eager as I was.

Teasingly, I slid my thumbs into my waistband of my panties and back and forth I wiggled the sides up and down while he grinned.

He pulled them off in one swift motion making me laugh at his impatience.

Standing again, he pulled his boxer briefs off and moved to sit back down, but I touched his leg as I turned on my stomach and faced him.

He caught his breath when he realized what I was moving to do. I scooted to sit on the edge of the bed and reaching my fingers up to pull his body close to me.

My nails trailed up and down his thighs as I looked up in his eyes and licked my lips to moisten them.

His entire body tensed with excitement as I slid my fingers around his base and moved my tongue to the bottom.

One long slow lick all the way up brought out a moan.

Moving over a fraction of an inch and repeating it, brought out a shiver as well.

Moving bottom to top each time and purposely going as slow as I could, I enjoyed him like an ice cream cone and he was breathless.

His hands clenched in my hair as I licked circles around the tip. When I flicked my tongue back and forth over the edge, he growled in appreciation.

His voice was very low and deep "take it baby."

I looked up again to see his face. One more lick around for good measure and I placed my lips around him sliding down, moaning as I went.

His eyes were closed, his head leaned back and his entire body shook as I moved my lips down him.

His hands tensed in my hair and I created pressure by tightening my throat around him.

'Ohhhhhhhh god baby" he could barely whisper now.

I slipped my mouth all the way off of him slowly then slurped across the tip causing him to groan deeper.

My fingers had moved from his thighs to his sack and was gently rolling him in my hand.

Pushing my mouth back down I felt him throb and twitch.

I concentrated on taking the entire length knowing he could feel it pressing against my throat.

Teasing with my teeth I slid up and down, licking and turning my head side to side.

I knew he was close and was waiting on just the right cue.

I sucked down tight and rolled my tongue over him. He bucked his hips forward and began to groan loudly.

That was my cue, I pushed down as deep as I could and began to swallow, letting my throat caress him up and down tightening and releasing as it moved.

He grabbed my head and cried out my name as he released for me.

I will always love the look on his face when he releases for me. So beautiful, so natural, so completely in ecstasy.

He rolled me over and laid down by me covering my face in kisses. He was far more breathless than I was and I had to grin at his silly smile.

"Welcome home baby"

"Mmmmm thank you, but you seriously don't think you are getting away that easy do you?"

"I would hope not"

He lowered his head once again to kiss me. Hot and passionate, eager and full of need. His lips tugging at mine, his tongue pushing its way in to dance along my own.

This was my love, my new life and I wanted to join with him as one so bad.

My body arched up for him, begging for every touch, every kiss.

His hands reached possessively for my breasts. Pinching my nipples and bringing flames to dive from my breasts to my heat.

He flicked my nipple with his tongue as his fingers continued to play on their personal playground of my body.

He skipped his fingertips down my stomach and across my hips. Caressing down my thighs and urging them apart for him.

My hands were rubbing his shoulders and neck.

I could feel the wetness pool between my legs as he moved his fingers closer.

My body wanted him and was ready for his.

He brought his lips to mine whispering "you know you are mine don't you Bella? I want you forever, beside me, with me."

"Yes Edward. I'm always yours."

His fingers teased up and down my lower lips, brushing across my clit as I grabbed a handful of his hair in response.

He smiled "mmm sensitive today are we?"

I nodded and closed my eyes to concentrate on the feel of him.

He began to whisper all the things he was going to do to me during the day and night. All the ways he wanted to make love to me. All the ways he wanted to make me explode for him. How he wanted to hear me calling his name. How he wanted to make me feel all the pleasure this world could create.

As he told me this his finger slid inside me. My hips rose up to meet him.

My body begged all on its on. It tightened on his finger as he moved in and out. He smiled as he added another and sped up.

"Do you want this Bella? Do you want to cum for me?"

"Please Edward." I could barely whisper now.

He curled his fingers in me and rubbed up at just the right angle.

I moved my hips up and down as I groaned for him. He sped up and moved his other hand to rub across my nipple.

I could hold on no more and exploded in an earth shattering orgasm.

Edward moved slower and slower, working me down from my explosion.

I pulled his lips to me again and kissed him deeply.

He looked at me and smiled in his beautiful crooked smile and didn't even give me a chance to catch my breath before he had moved his body between my legs.

He raised my legs to rest on his shoulders, and eased inside of me.

I reached my hands to his hips and pulled, wanting him to go deeper.

We moaned together as he plunged inside. We both needed this and I matched the rhythm he created with our bodies.

My fingers clenched his buttocks and I begged for more and harder.

We moved with each other, our worlds combined. Our lives entwined and our souls met.

His hands on my hips pulling me onto him, pushing himself into me, giving me his love.

The sensations he created in me, his musky scent, his animal groans, building me higher and higher.

"Edward pleaseeeeee baby now"

He answered me with his body. Shoving in harder and faster until I grabbed him tight and my entire body screamed out with wave after wave of pure euphoria.

My body tightened on his and pulsed as my orgasm overcame me. Pushing him beyond the edge.

He pushed in deep and held me there, filling my body with the heat of his spasms.

Slowly he lowered my legs and moved to my side.

His hands caressing my face, his body pressed up against me.

I turned to look into those gorgeous eyes.

"I love you baby"

"I love you too babygirl"

I woke up with a smile on my face and wrapped in Edward's arms.

This was exactly how I wanted my day to begin from now on.

I sat staring at him as I ate breakfast and he looked at his scrapbook.

"Edward, I spoke with Esme while you were gone."

He looked up at me quizzically "oh?"

"I called to ask her to tell me how the transformation works."

He stiffened in his chair. "And did she explain it?"

"Yes she did. She answered all my questions as well."

"I see."

"Why don't you want me to be transformed Edward?"

"Bella, I would love for you to be full Carpathian. I just can't ask you to put yourself through that kind of pain and danger for me. If anything happened… I would never forgive myself."

"Baby, I know, but you haven't asked me. I'm asking you. Let me join you, let me share your life with you. Let me be the one to give you a family."

He sat with his head in his hands as if in a great turmoil.

Finally, he looked up. Reaching over he took my hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"We can get married here with your family and friends and then take a honeymoon in the Carpathian Mountains with my family. That way Charlie will be none the wiser when you come back a little different."

I sat there with my mouth open, not sure yet of what he just said.

He leaned across the table and kissed me. "Well you didn't think I would let you keep seducing me without making an honest man out of me, did you?"

I moved over into his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

"And just how long do I have before all this takes place?"

"As soon as possible, babygirl. As soon as possible."


End file.
